The Secret Behind Blue Eyes
by Caorann fridh Bronach
Summary: Kaiba finds himself with a baby someone had the nerve to leave on his doorstep. Hired to care for the brat, or rather, child, is a young woman who seems somehow familiar to Kaiba...Memories begin to return to him of something he never believed before.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! is a work owned and created by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Time:** After Battle City Finals (Kaiba and Mokuba are back home in Japan) and before the Egyptian Arc (I'm pretending the Dartz and Kaiba Corp Grand Prix Arcs did not happen, as in the manga)

**Warning:** Spoiler Alert! If you don't know much about the Egyptian Arc and don't want to, there will be some descriptions of events and people later in this story.  
-

Kaiba's Baby

Chapter 1

_Ding-dong_. The resounding doorbell hardly penetrated the upper levels of the mansion, barely registering in the minds of those people so involved in what they were doing, so a suited man went to answer it. There was complete silence after the opening of the door, and despite the fact that he was working on a term paper, Kaiba could not concentrate with the silence.

Who would come to my house? he wondered, that thought pervading all other flow of words to the page. I don't think Yugi and his little friends would even dare come here unless dire need drove them.

Finally, unable to wait for his servants to come find him, Kaiba pushed back his chair and went out of his room. Small feet on the stairs indicated Mokuba's curiosity had already been piqued enough that he had gone to see who was there. Taking his time, the master of the mansion began running through other possible people.

If it is even anyone remotely related to a salesperson, I am getting them sued. I have a court order allowing me complete privacy. And I thought I had completely cowed any nearby neighbors, so no one should be coming to sell me something that way or ask me to sponsor them. It is still so quiet. _Who is it?_

Mokuba's figure was before him at the door, standing rigid without a tremble. Next to him was the butler who had answered the door, a man normally having nothing to do like this during the day.

Kaiba came up behind them his height guaranteeing his eyes a view of whomever was out there. However, even his superior height did not help to immediately identify that anyone was even there. Gradually, his eyes traveled down until they reached the basket and bundle on the ground.

Eyes widening, he backed away pulling Mokuba and the butler with him. "No, this is insane," he said with a strange expression. "It only happens in movies and books. There is no way that is a baby on my doorstep!"

Mokuba glanced up at his brother, worried by his tone. But the boy still dared to reply.

"Isn't she cute?"

"_Cute?_ Cute is not allowed in this house! And a 'she' is even worse!"

The butler scurried away to a safer standing spot. Near the decorative vase he deemed himself safe. It was unlikely Kaiba would attack him so near something so pricy.

The door still stood ajar, and through it, the bundle moving slightly in her blankets. Kaiba's eyes were glued to it as if it were a detonator about to activate.

"But, Seto, I always thought I was, um, well…maybe I'm not. But, well, I had always _hoped_…That is, uh…" Mokuba sheepishly looked up at his brother, the words he could not say evident in the utter adorable features of his kind face that his brother did not see. He sighed. Joking did not always work with Seto. "At least read the card, Seto."

Mechanically, knowing it would make no difference, Kaiba reached forward for the paper, hand staying far enough away from the baby in order not to accidentally brush her. If he did, there was no telling what would happen, just like with a transferable disease.

The card slipped open, words racing before his eyes: "Please take care of this baby. Your cousin, Rakyo Wek, died giving birth to her but begged her child's godfather to take her. That is you, Seto Kaiba. Rakyo knew her child would have a good life with you and so died a little easier."

With every word, Kaiba's eyes narrowed a little farther and his hand clenched the paper a bit more tightly.

They, his old family, wanted him to take care of this brat? When all they had done for him was use up his and Mokuba's inheritance before delivering them to the orphanage? Never would he, Seto Kaiba, who worked so hard to create this life for himself, give any of it back to those who only hurt him.

He tossed the crumpled paper back into the basket and closed the door before heading back upstairs.

Mokuba's horrified gaze followed his brother for only a few seconds before his feet did. "Seto! You can't just leave her out there! She'll die!"

Closing his eyes with a small smile, pausing in his stride, Kaiba replied, "I'm sure one of the deliverers in out there just waiting to see if we take her in. When they see we don't, they'll drop her off where she belongs—in an orphanage." He resumed walking.

Mokuba did not. "But how can you do that to her? It is exactly what they did to us!"

Kaiba froze before his foot was on the first stair.

Continuing his argument, face close to tears, Mokuba said, "We can't send her off knowing no one in her family cares about her! We can't risk forcing her to experience what we went through!" In a quiet voice, Mokuba added, "And she doesn't have an older sibling to look after her."

There was no reply. But Kaiba did not move up the stairs. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he went back over to the door, yanked it open, glared out, and pulled in the basket.

For just a moment, he cast his gaze around while wondering how anyone could get close enough to his door to ring the bell. Anyone coming here had to make it through security first. Seto Kaiba would definitely be speaking with his security later.

After he had the basket in his hands inside the mansion, the CEO looked down. Already, his heart was sinking. This newborn girl was going to cause all sorts of problems: disruptions, annoyances, headaches, loss of respect, lack of seriousness in his workers… And what was already happening? His brother was making faces at the baby and laughing at her wide-eyed gaze.

Sighing, Kaiba handed the entire basket to Mokuba. Then, he scrawled a sort of list, handed it to the nearest goon, and went upstairs.

"Wait, Seto! What are you doing?"

"I have work to get done, Mokuba. Don't worry; Roland is picking up some infant formula. Then, you can experience the great joy of feeding her."

The boy's eyes went wide. He did not know anything about infants. Sure, once he had a bottle he could give it to her, but were there other tactics he had to know? And now that it came down to it, Mokuba was not certain having a newborn was going to be entirely fun. The child was screwing up her face and beginning to wail.

Kaiba saw the panic beginning in his brother's eyes and gave a tight smile. "You wanted her to live with her family, Mokuba. Have fun cleaning her diapers."

"What? Seto, I can't take care of a baby! And I certainly can't change her diapers. I mean, that's, well, she's a girl!" he burst out.

Kaiba could not keep the amused grin off his face. "And whom did you believe would? This was your idea, Mokuba. Don't you think you should be the one to cater to her every whim including the desire to eat at one in the morning? It should be worth it, don't you think? After all, you said she was cute like it meant other aspects could be ignored."

The baby continued to cry, her face bunched up in her intense struggle to make these people understand her. Mokuba was no longer making little faces at her but wincing from the sound.

"I don't think she's very cute anymore, Seto."

Within four feet from the doorway, Kaiba sensed his victory. He took the basket from his brother and jiggled it a little to try to make her stop crying, but his attempt was half-hearted. One reason was that there was no way he was going to actually lift her out of that basket. If he did, it would be like admitting he was actually going to take care of her.

"Then I will be back shortly."

Blinking in confusion as well as an attempt to clear his head aching from the noise, Mokuba trotted after his brother. "What do you mean, Seto? Where are you going?"

"The orphanage, of course."

His little brother stopped in his tracks, hands on the basket so that it jerked in Kaiba's grasp. The little girl wavered for only a moment before the balance was restored. One of the servants nearby had a very white face. With much courage, she came forward and determinedly eased the child from the basket to the safety of her arms. Quickly, so as to ignore any frowns on her employer's face, she began comforting the infant. Kaiba might have snapped at her, but the baby was growing quiet, so he decided not to warn his maid against taking too strong an initiative.

"You can't take care of her, so why should we keep her here? We don't have time for a baby."

Mokuba's face, for all that he was not crying like the infant, looked greatly more saddened.

"But, Seto, I told you. We can't send her off to scrape a life for herself somewhere else. If the rest of her family couldn't keep her or didn't want her, it is all the more reason for her to see that someone does. Don't you ever think what would have happened if we hadn't needed to go to the orphanage?"

His voice cold and body tense, Kaiba replied, "No, I don't contemplate ideas that can never come about." The harsh tone merely made his younger sibling appear even more melancholy. Even Kaiba, focusing on a spot somewhere on the wall behind his brother could not fail to notice that. Working to keep the tightness out of his voice, he continued, "Besides, we are not prepared to care for a child, Mokuba. And who is going to take care of it when we're at school or working?"

Mokuba's face did not change, except to become even more graver and hopeful. Tentatively, he tried, "There are always nannies, Seto. With all the room in this place, I bet you would hardly notice she was here. And I know we don't have to worry about how to provide for her. I'd give up whatever money is mine to care for her and work to see her every day. That way, she'd know that _someone_ in her family cared about her."

There was silence.

Trying to press his advantage, Mokuba continued, "You always said I could get a pet when I'm old enough. How about we just adopt her instead? With the nanny to help take care of her, I could learn how to be more responsible."

How could Kaiba think of no comebacks? Instead of cool reason, an image had come to his mind, an image of the outside of the orphanage.

It was perfectly conceivable that the infant would know nothing about the Kaibas if she was adopted by a family. Her new parents would most likely tell her the truth eventually, but she probably would not even know the Kaibas had had the chance to adopt her. In fact, now that he thought of it, Kaiba could not come up with a good explanation of how anyone in his past family knew who he was. They could guess, by the age, by the looks, by the circumstances, for all that it was supposed to be known by very few. But then, if his old family was truly looking for him and searching thoroughly, they would find him. It was not as if he had covered his trail at all. What a shock it must have been for them all to discover where he was now after they had gotten rid of Mokuba and him.

His brother's face was still silently begging and hoping. What would it all matter, anyway? The girl would no doubt be an annoying brat when she reached her teenage years, but there was no way he could explain that to Mokuba. Well, what really pushed him over was the fact that he had not given his brother anything he truly wanted in a long time. Sure, there were plenty of toys and games that money could buy, but he knew that Mokuba wanted more than that. All Mokuba desired was to have some quality time with his brother. Maybe, by giving him this child, she could take the place of his role. Or maybe, it would be a start in trying to spend some time as a family.

Mokuba was going to open his mouth to begin arguing again, but there was no need. Suddenly solemn and calm, Kaiba answered, "All right. She'll stay. But remember, I'm not potty-training her. And please, Mokuba, do not treat her like a pet."

His younger brother gave a whoop and raced over to the maid and baby, the latter silent now. The former, however, cast a worried glance at the two Kaibas, not certain if this was a good thing or not.

-

So, like that, Seto Kaiba found himself adopting his first cousin once-removed.

The first night, he summoned the guards at the gate to his room, demanding they explain themselves.

"Well, sir, we thought we ought to let the person put the child on the steps. We checked over the basket thoroughly; there were no weapons. And, since if we stopped her we were just going to have to take the child up there ourselves, we thought it all right to let the process proceed as it normally does." The man shifted uncomfortably. "We couldn't let the woman just leave the baby outside the gate, sir."

Kaiba chose not to respond, though he did let the two men leave. So, he had had a chance to force the child back into the carrier's hands. That, however, would be the same ordeal as sending the infant to the orphanage, so it appeared the choices were identical.

Down the hall, the child was crying again. Roland had returned with infant formula, diapers, and other needed supplies, but the headache that was forming was going to be one that remained for days—Kaiba was sure of it.

-

The next step of the process, the adoption papers, went through with much havoc.

First, all the baby's relatives, namely her grandparents and father, had to swear they did not want the child but knew Rakyo wished the Kaibas would take her. That was done simply. Apparently, Rakyo had never told anyone who the father was. Most likely he was someone who would not take responsibility for the child. The grandparents, for that reason, wanted nothing to do with the child. They had termed it something like this: "Maybe with Americans single parenthood is rising and the Japanese are being influenced by them but it does not mean older citizens have forgotten the obligation to the family name."

Hearing that made Kaiba pause a moment, realizing how his older family was all the same. They had not wanted their nephews, and they did not even want their own grandchild, honorable name excuse or not. Knowing this, Mokuba became more determined to take control and keep the infant, despite all the work that would entail for him.

Once it was established that the Kaibas had a right to the child, there were the actual papers to fill out.

"Seto, what's her first name?"

"How should I know?" he had snapped irritably, trying to type something up at the same time Mokuba was filling out the forms.

"You have to name her. Her mom didn't give her a name."

"Why don't you name her?"

Mokuba smiled at his brother. "I think you'd come up with the perfect name, Seto! Come on, just try to think of one."

Despite all of his attempts to remain outside of it all, Mokuba kept trying to drag him in. Right then, his brother was holding the sleeping baby and trying to show him her face.

"Come on, look at her. I'm sure there's some name that fits her."

Kaiba ceased typing to look seriously at his brother, not a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Mokuba was undeterred, however, having grown up around such looks. He brought the baby closer yet.

"If you would just name her, I'd stop pestering you. I've decided on her middle name, so you have to pick her first name."

Giving up all attempts to work, Kaiba put his head in one hand. "What's her middle name?" he asked.

Mokuba beamed. "Natsui."

Without a falter, Kaiba said, "Metsukiao."

"Perfect! See, I knew you'd have a…" Mokuba suddenly frowned as he looked down at the paper he had filled in one-handed. "Seto, you can't name her that! That's completely unoriginal! Doesn't that name mean—?"

Kaiba had a quirky grin on his face as he interrupted, "It's a fine name. You wanted a name, I gave one to you, so go on and change her diaper or something."

His brother made a small exasperated sound. "I just had her diaper changed by one of the maid's. Can't you smell the baby powder? Hmph. I _will_ leave. Now, say goodbye to little Metsukiao." He made a face. The name fit her, but he still could not believe his brother was so uncreative.

Kaiba gave a small sigh, watching his brother leave the room. As soon as it was quiet, he resumed his work.

-

As with anything he did, Kaiba only accepted the best. The same was true even with little Metsukiao. Despite the fact he did not want the infant, he still refused to treat her any worse than everyone else in his household. Therefore, he read and researched about countless nannies. There were plenty of willing people, but for some reason or another, they just could not make it up to his expectations.

For certain, Kaiba was not merely extending one of the maid's roles to care for the child. He had not hired them for that, and he would not change it now. Still, the maids were doing extra work right now because of the length of time it was taking to find a suitable nanny.

Not just anyone could be allowed to raise a Kaiba. That was indeed what her last name had changed to. After all, Seto and Mokuba's own names had changed to that through his hard work. Even with all his high expectations, Kaiba was not going to expect Metsukiao to earn her name as an infant.

Over two weeks had gone by since he had allowed Metsukiao in his home. Mokuba's enthusiasm had dwindled down into something more enduring but less excitable. In fact, his little brother was growing very responsible—almost like a young father. It was Mokuba who helped with most of the work and struggled to learn how best to care for Metsukiao.

School, however, still existed. As much as he would enjoy staying home to spend some more time with Metsukiao, whenever she was crying, there was a part of him grateful he would be away and would not have to deal with it.

-

Author's Note: Any new readers wondering what 'Metsukiao' means should just continue reading. I reveal it in a later chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There came a day at the end of the third week in which Kaiba was going for a walk outside. Sitting for long hours at the computer or desk was not easy on one's legs, especially legs as long as his. Also, with the added stress and lack of patience having an infant in the house caused, it was good to release some tension in the fresh air.

However, he was just nearing the end of the property when he encountered something unusual. If he had been paranoid, he would have labeled it suspicious.

Standing at the end of his yard, right next to the tall fence, stood a person staring at the mansion. Now, that was nothing unusual for people, only they usually attempted to sneak furtive glances in order not to be considered rude. This person, this girl, actually, was openly looking hypnotized by the house. Despite the fierce wind that tugged at her long coat and hair, whipping them in different directions in the span of seconds, she seemed to hardly feel it as she focused on the mansion.

There is where I must go, she thought to herself. There is where I belong.

Even as his steps brought him nearer, she did not turn. Almost, she appeared like she was hearing other sounds farther away. He was tempted to stand there for however long it took for her to notice his scowl and therefore be embarrassed and shocked, but the length of time it was taking to be observed was growing to a time unbelievable. Kaiba was not known for his patience.

"Excuse me," he began in a cold voice, waiting to see her jump. At least there she did not disappoint him; the girl gave a start and quickly turned toward him with wide eyes. Smirking, Kaiba proceeded, "What are you doing?" He hoped it sounded exceedingly accusatory.

The girl cast a glance back at the mansion as if it still called to her and pried at her attention. "I…" she started in a near-whisper and stopped. The breeze tore free a few long strands of silver-white hair from her coat to swirl around her as if dancing. A few strands were determined to remain fluttering on her face. Almost, with her pale skin and hair, there was a glow around her. The young man shook his head, guessing the uncommonly cold wind to be affecting his wits.

To get back to his question, Kaiba prodded, "Why don't you just move on? I might call my security to have you removed if I have to."

Again, when she turned back to him, she was shocked. "So you live there…" she murmured. Then, greatly daring, the girl looked straight up into his eyes with her own deep blue ones.

Something unnerving happened. Kaiba felt he might actually know this girl, whoever she was. But that was unnatural and impossible. There was no way he knew anyone like her, with so fair skin it was white as frost. Impossible that he was acquainted with someone's whose coat was ragged, though long, and stained from mud, tar, and grass. Inconceivable she could trigger such a reaction of déjà vu in a young businessman who did not believe in such ideas.

Such thoughts dissipated any more patience he might have had and unsettled him enough to make him want to snap at her. Still, she was in such a pathetic state that he decided to be generous for now. If the mesmerized one was still here after his walk, he would have further conversation with her. Now, he just wanted to get away.

Hurrying, almost as if this apparition were some kind of deadly spirit, he made good time escaping her. As he continued on, however, harsh brays and calls came to him from ahead of him. Those bullies…

That was why Kaiba liked to have his brother picked up from school either by car or by an accompaniment.

Right then, the little mob was whooping and jeering at anyone who walked by, zooming along on their scooters. While these younger boys and girl were not as dangerous as older gangs that truly fought with others, they were growing more daring. The police, whenever they could come, seldom were fast enough to find them. Cockiness and youth made them feel they were unstoppable, so they had ceased taunting the weak, young, and elderly long ago. Now, they would chase after stronger people and hurl rocks with their insults. Still, the small gang took what options they could find and still preyed on those who were easy to cow.

It seemed that today they had found such easy prey.

Muttering under his breath, Kaiba glanced back at what they were rushing toward, and his heart, for he did indeed have one, sank.

He certainly had no connections to the odd person, but that did not mean Kaiba would simply let it proceed. For one, the gang needed a lesson in humility and a warning. Two, there was no way a murder or beating was going to happen immediately outside his grounds. Three, he simply hated bullies. The three reasons seemed like excuses to justify his acting even to him.

His long strides had brought him at least forty feet away from the end of his property, so he had to run to get back quickly. The bullies, on scooters, were already nearing the pale girl.

"Why're you so pale? You an albino? We'll add some color to you!"

"You look like a dumb cow standing in a field with jaw agape!"

"Come on, try and fight us!"

Those and ruder comments came from all seven members of the gang. The girl in the gang was the first to grab a rock and hurl it at the astounded, nervous figure clinging with one hand to the fence.

With a sickening thud, it landed right where it was aimed: the forehead. The girl gasped once before teetering and falling to the ground unconscious. Sensing great amusement coming, the gang jumped from their scooters and ran forward to surround her with more insults, rocks, and kicks. The figure was strewn out on the ground, her soft body great amusement to sink their feet in. If they felt also more than the usual amount of bones under their feet or heard more cracks from the rocks than past times, evidence of her pathetic diet, it did not deter them. They were only beginning to get going when something startling happened.

The boy nearest the western end of the circle suddenly flew into the air and collided with the two boys next to him. Groaning, they all were trying to rise to see what had happened. The other four stared at the tall figure absolutely livid in their presence.

The bullies were like most bullies, and when someone began to fight back, they fled. These were a sorrier sort than most because they even left their three comrades behind to flee as best they could. Then, on the safety of their scooters, they hooted and swore several times before going off again.

Hardly knowing what he was going to do, Kaiba rolled the girl onto her back and gently took her in his arms. Already, blood was festering from the head wound and stood out starkly from her skin that had, if possible, gone even whiter. Now, it was difficult to determine if it was a corpse he held or a pale breathing girl.

Two gatekeepers had already run forward to help, but when they saw the crowd flee, one took a look at the girl and opened the gates. Kaiba went in with his limp burden, setting her down in a room and looking for the phone in order to call for help.

Kaiba did not know what to do. The doctor was gone, the infant was crying, the girl was still in one of his rooms, and he had a lot of work to get done. At least someone else was making the baby quiet, but the other problems were his own.

Mokuba had left Metskiao in the hands of a maid and come to see the strange girl. He looked at his brother once, sensing there was something his brother had to get off his chest.

For some reason, Kaiba felt he needed an excuse for her remaining presence here. "There was no one looking for her when I informed officials. And, since the girl seems old enough to survive on her own, they cannot place her with foster care. And, if you believe it, that doctor refused to let her into a hospital, saying she would be fine and that since she had no health coverage she deserved nothing more. Even when I said I would cover her, he said he needed proof before taking her in case I backed out later.

"'Come back when you have her under your insurance,' he said." Kaiba balled his hands into fists.

Mokuba gazed calmly at the ill-looking girl, not taken aback by his brother's problems. To him, the solution was easy. "We can let her stay."

In his surprise, Kaiba actually started laughing. Then, he realized his brother was serious. "What? There is no way I am letting another person in this house. We have no way of knowing who she is, what diseases she carries, where's she from, or what good she is! If you think I was a pushover with the baby, you can think again with this girl. We are not a house for the unwanted! I won't let her in, not ever! She's lucky she's not back out on the streets healing there!"

"Seto," Mokuba said, laughing, "I've never seen you so flustered!"

Kaiba quickly regained control of himself, scowling. Realizing he was not doing his argument any good staying here, he turned and left the room.

Smiling to himself, the boy went close to the girl and whispered, "My brother is never about to hyperventilate. I think he must like you." He shook his head. "No, I can't see Seto liking anyone. You must have done something to really perturb him, and people only do that when they aren't scared of him." Now Mokuba was getting curious, wondering what had happened exactly and who this girl was. Unfortunately, the victim was still unconscious and likely to remain that way for the rest of the night, at least according to the doctor. Needing time to think, the boy also left the room.

At dinner, the first words out of Mokuba's mouth, not uncommon ones, were, "Hey, Seto—"

"No."

The boy almost choked on his spinach. He blinked twice rapidly before daring to speak again. "All right, but I had an uncommonly good idea. I guess I'll run it by the other person first, which is what I should have done anyway." The boy popped out of his chair, took his plate, fork, and glass, and hurried to another room hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Mokuba, wait…What were you going to say?" he finished to himself. Kaiba sighed, wondering what new idea his brother was getting now. Obviously, it had something to do with that peculiar girl since Mokuba had gone in the direction of where she was. Well, he would learn she could not answer.

Actually, Mokuba was finding to his utter delight that the girl had awakened. The goons outside the door had not been aware of this fact, but they had no problem letting the boy inside.

"Good evening," Mokuba said upon seeing the rich blue depths of her eyes. They looked like the deeps of a lake on an autumn day.

She should have been frightened and anxious to escape, but nothing about Mokuba indicated she had to fear him. Also, though she knew not the reason, the girl sensed she was safe here, wherever she was.

Thinking he ought to explain the situation, Mokuba put aside his plate and stood by the bed. Unknowing she had similar thoughts about him, the boy discerned her gentle and kind aura, knowing he had nothing to fear from her.

"My name is Mokuba. My older brother saved you from some bullies before, outside our house. The doctor said you probably had a concussion and would have plenty of headaches, but he seemed to think you would be fine soon."

How much of this she understood was debatable. Still, at least she picked up on the main meaning behind his words. The questioning eyes no longer looked so confused.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, at least right now. Just rest and relax. In fact, I'll lock Seto out so he can't harass you. First, let me go get some food. Do you want to know anything? I can show you where the bathroom is if you're up to it." There was no response, so Mokuba continued, "It is the first door across from here. Feel free to use it whenever you want."

The boy wandered back out into the hall to get some food for the quiet girl. Maybe she did not like all his chatter. The had doctor said she would have some headaches. He would have to be quieter when he went back inside.

The servants easily let him fill another plate before they ate any. The table his brother had been at was empty already.

He must have gone back to work, Mokuba thought as he went back to the room bearing the precious loads. In one hand was a steaming plate. The other held a glass of water.

Nearing the girl's room, he walked in without warning and had quite a start. There was his brother, speaking to the girl.

Setting down the plate and glass before it came to harm, Mokuba stood between the two of them and began shoving his brother out the door.

"No way, Seto. Leave her alone for awhile. You're not allowed in here until a later date."

"Mokuba, I wasn't doing anything but explaining what happened."

"I already told her!" The boy was pushing with all his might; still, if his brother had not been allowing himself to be herded, Seto would not have moved at all.

Kaiba sighed, looking back at the bed where the girl was hiding a smile with the blanket. Then, he let his brother close the door on him with a firm snick and went back upstairs. There, a baby was crying again, but the maids could deal with it.

All right, now that his brother could not bother the poor girl, Mokuba began to give her dinner.

"Thank you," she whispered. Slowly, she sat up in bed and began to feed herself. Then, she looked at the boy for an instant, adding a soft, "Mokuba."

The boy grinned, taking his own plate and finishing dinner. Then, when she had eaten and drank everything she could stomach, he took both dishes and set them aside.

"I won't bother you anymore tonight. I think you should get some sleep. But, do you have any questions for me?"

The girl had plenty of questions; that was evident in her face. Yet, she chose not to ask any of them then. Instead, she shook her head and began to lie down once more, covering herself better with the blankets. Her coat was no longer on her, and without its warmth that went from neck to ankles, she was somewhat chilled.

Mokuba wished her a good night and left, quietly closing the door once more. Then, to the amusement of the goons outside the door, he told them not to let anyone in, especially not his brother. Then, because he had heard a faint crying, Mokuba went to his charge to see what he could do.

Sleep was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, Kaiba saw something unexplainable. One was the image of his raging blue-eyes white dragon. The other was that pale girl, a flame about to extinguish.

"I don't believe in anything like this," he said with gritted teeth, as if by announcing it his brain would accept it and cease the phantasmagorias.

Yet, the visions did nothing other than continue and creep into his dreams when he finally did sleep. In the morning, he muttered how it would have been better not to have slept at all.

Today, there was school to go to. How could he go to school when there was a strange girl residing in his house? There was no telling what sort of mischief she could get into.

He was not being particularly fair. He, too, had sensed the innocence of the girl when he had been in the room, but Kaiba still had to keep his logic and reasons—especially when reason seemed apt to disappear altogether when it came to this girl.

"I'd better speak with her this morning and find something out about her."

Not at all anxious to begin, he dragged on his uniform, took his bag and briefcase downstairs, and began eating breakfast first. In the kitchen, a sleepy Mokuba arrived with a yawn and a smile.

"Good morning, Seto."

"Morning, Mokuba."

His younger brother looked closely at him, gathering awareness with every passing second. "You don't look so good," he commented.

"Thanks."

"Say, you didn't harass that girl, did you, and spend all night listening to your raging conscience?"

He gritted his teeth. "No, Mokuba. But I did contemplate what on earth we're going to do now and debated forcing her over to the police who seem too keen on letting her remain here out of everyone's way."

His brother stared at him. "You're not serious, are you?"

Closing his eyes, he answered, "No." Not yet anyway. But if he had to spend another night like the last one, Kaiba was not going to let her stay.

"Good. Now will you listen to me? I have a plan. A way that would let the girl stay here and not be a bother."

This ought to be good. Kaiba inclined his head.

Taking a deep breath as for a speech he had probably prepared all last night, Mokuba said, "I know you're looking for a nanny."

If Kaiba did not feel like allowing his brother to proceed with his carefully-planned argument, he would have already had an answer.

"Well, this girl has no where to go that we know of and no one is looking for her. So, it goes to follow that she might make an excellent nanny for Metsukiao. I have noticed how gentle she is and believe her capable. What do you think?"

Instead of negating him instantly, Kaiba decided to teach his brother a lesson in arguments. He started by finding the flaw. "Have you spoken to her about this?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "No, but how could she say no if she had no where else to be?"

"All right, then do you have any _facts_, not your belief, that she can provide and care for an infant? This involves the child's health, you know."

Determinedly, Mokuba said, "I'll test her out. Bring down Metsukiao and see how she can care for her. Besides, it was just an _idea_, Seto."

Kaiba had gone far enough with the lesson—that was obvious. Go too far and risk dashing all of his brother's hope and enthusiasm. One of the lessons of helpful criticism was knowing when to stop if the person was too attached. Still, his brother would have to learn the harder lesson another day.

"Go ahead and test it out. After school," he added as Mokuba jumped up to race upstairs. "I will talk with her today as well." He saw his brother's disapproving face. "Mokuba, I'm not going to murder her."

"You'd better not because we need a nanny!"

"Just remember," Seto cautioned, "we know practically nothing about her. Most probably, she has some disorder that led her to the streets and will ruin her chances of being a nanny."

Mokuba did not believe and he guessed his brother did not either, but he said nothing in reply. Instead, he continued upstairs to see if Metsukiao was awake yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The school day was short and long. Short because Kaiba was still not anxious to begin his interview with the odd girl yet long because he wanted it to be over with already.

Today, because he would be busy with his interview most probably, a goon was going to pick his brother up with a car. After the attack yesterday, Kaiba wanted no chances for his brother to be injured.

At the door to the girl's room, Kaiba could put no reason for his nervousness especially since he had gone to the trouble of seeming authoritative, powerful, and adult-like. Still, when he entered the room and saw her blue crystalline eyes look up to see him, all his preparation seemed in vain. It was like she could see right into his mind and thoughts.

Kaiba thought that the girl knew how much a façade he had put on. He could see that _she_ could see it in his hard cerulean eyes, eyes that a little boy had developed so soon in his life in order to survive. He might seem like an adult, but she knew that deep within there was still a young boy trapped and yearning to break free.

Almost shaking as these thoughts came from nowhere, Kaiba pulled a chair from a desk and sat on it. He was not very close to the bed, deeming safety in distance.

Such pale hair and skin were out of place anywhere, except maybe in wintry lands where it would aid in hiding the wearer against the snows. So pale she was almost pasty—a walking corpse. But, there were few people who had such vibrant life reflecting in their eyes. And this girl's eyes were such a striking blue, probably all the more so because of her white skin and hair, that Kaiba almost found himself staring into them without his control. Quickly, he regained his composure, guessing his lapse had been so brief the girl had not even noticed it.

At one more glance into those piercing eyes, Kaiba could almost shudder. There was little this girl would _not_ notice. It made him feel uncomfortable, which had not happened in such a time that he was anxious to start and forget this little encounter. Why would he hire someone who could make him feel so uncomfortable? Besides, the girl seemed too young. If he wanted someone her age, he was certain he could have pasted notices to the walls of his school and had similar prospects. Still, he had told Mokuba they would test her out, so he had to do his end.

"What's your name?" This had been bothering him for awhile. If he was going to have images of this strange person, he wanted to be able to put a name to it. In a way, he thought it would lessen the power of it.

The girl's soft voice was hesitant as she responded, "Kiseira."

Kaiba scrawled something on the paper he had brought, wondering if the girl did not think to add a last name or did not know it.

"Seto," she said quietly, "I know you."

Astounded and unable to make a noise from his throat at all, Kaiba stared at her. Sitting up in bed tranquilly, slightly nervous, a stranger, a young girl, and she had managed to make him feel like he had to defend himself.

Finally, wanting to remove the echo of those words from the still air, he said, somewhat hoarsely, "Yes, I saw you outside my house before the attack." Maybe that was all she had meant by her strange sentence. Maybe she was simple or trying to remember what happened and so pointing out what she knew.

This encounter was one that would stay in his mind forever.

"Thank you," the girl was murmuring, lowering her eyes, "thank you for saving me again."

He wanted to curse aloud. How could one word make all the difference to the translation of a sentence? He decided she was simple. It would make the rest of what she could say that much easier to bear.

Staying strictly to formal questions might help also. "I need to know how old you are, where you're from, what kind of family you have, and why you were just wandering outside."

She had no answer for a long while. Then, maybe because she felt Kaiba's growing urgency, Kiseira said, "I-I am not certain about those questions."

"Then what are you certain about?" He was growing exasperated and not just from her ignorance about herself.

No one other than Mokuba had ever seemed immune to his growing distemper. Still, this girl took as much time as she wanted to answer. At least Kiseira _did_ answer. But then, maybe it would have been better if she had not.

"I belong here."

Kaiba stood up and left, unable to handle such answers any longer. If he had to stay, the CEO was not certain he would manage to rein back his temper. The goons could sense his temperament and stayed silent.

On his paper only one word was still scrawled, and when he glanced down, Kaiba realized he had misspelled it. For some reason, this version seemed truer, and in his anger he threw it away from him. He had had enough of odd feelings and visions.

_Kisara…_

-

Mokuba pounded through the door in his excitement. Then, remembering about Metsukiao probably sleeping, he went quietly upstairs to check on her. A maid was sitting with her, feeding her, so Mokuba left without a word. The maid, however, managed a weary smile.

If his plan worked, there would no longer be any reason for their maids to grow exhausted through the added work. They could always quit, but his brother had hired loyal workers, so it was doubtful they would be leaving anytime soon.

His brother's room was closed, so Mokuba went downstairs to the girl's room. However, before he could freely prance into the room, the goons outside stopped him.

"Sorry, sir. But I can't let you within. Your brother's orders."

"Huh? Why?"

The goon was uncomfortable with all the regulations, but the elder Kaiba was his order-giver. "I'm sorry, but he didn't say. You should go talk with him."

The boy looked at the door once more, nodded, and went back upstairs. He wondered what could have happened while he had been in school. Maybe it was nothing but a precaution.

He rapped lightly on the door and waited while tapping his fingers and feet. Mokuba may not have been aware of his impatience; rather, to him, it was an inability to hold himself still.

The reply from inside seemed to take a long time. In fact, Mokuba wondered about the lack of clacking from his brother's keyboard.

"Seto?" Now he was getting curious. Not worried, for maybe his brother was somewhere else or catching up on his lack of sleep.

Finally, there was a sound of stirring and steps. The door opened silently on its well-oiled hinges. There was his brother before him, but Seto did not look very good. Obviously, he had not been catching up on his sleep, for his face seemed haggard and drawn. Something had to have happened in order to make him so weary and aged. There was nothing Mokuba could think of that would make his brother react in such a way. Seto hardly let anything touch him anyway.

"What is it, Mokuba?" He ran a hand through his hair, and the boy could tell it was not the first time.

"I was just wondering…What's going on, Seto?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, wishing that when he did so it brought some relief instead of more images he had no desire to see.

He wished he could answer his brother. Chuckling slightly, making his brother think he was demented or growing hysterical, Kaiba's high-pitched sound ceased as suddenly as it had started.

"I want you to go down there and get rid of her."

Mokuba blinked several times. "Who do you mean?" He was desperately hoping it was not Metsukiao Seto was referring to.

Kaiba shuddered once, getting a grip on himself. Opening his door wider, Kaiba came out with a determined glint in his eye. "Never mind. I'll do it myself."

"Wait!" Mokuba dashed after him, deciding it was the strange girl he was referring to, which was not much better according to the boy. "I thought you were going to help me see if she could be Metsukiao's nanny!"

"There is no way that K-Kiseira is going to be a nanny in this house. It is just won't happen."

"But, Seto…" Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm, not doing the least to halt him. Instead, the boy had to trip down the stairs at a faster rate. Therefore, since he was getting dragged along quickly anyway, Mokuba quickened his pace even more and came to a stop in his brother's path.

A hard glint in his eye, Mokuba held out his arms in order not to let his brother pass. "I'm sorry, Seto, but I want to see the prospective nanny before you get rid of her. After all, it seems I care more for Metsukiao more than you do." There was a bitter tone in the boy's voice to go along with the glint in his eye. "So it goes to follow that I should be the judge of her caretaker."

"Mokuba, you're getting yourself involved in something you don't understand."

"Then tell me!"

Kaiba looked at his brother eye for eye. Both were determined to get their way. When it came to something really important, Mokuba could hold out as long as his brother.

Finally, not willing to shove past, Kaiba muttered, "Fine. Go see her, talk with her. Then, give me three excellent reasons to keep her besides that you like her." Kaiba would never have done such a deal if he had not been certain the girl was half mad.

Slowly, Mokuba nodded and lowered his arms. "I still wish you would tell me what happened. But, I can't think of anything wrong with her so far. She seems so pure and innocent, Seto. I have to try it." Then, he turned and hastened down the hall with his black hair streaming out behind him.

Kaiba followed at a slower pace, knowing he had to tell the goons to let his younger brother through. Once he did that, he stayed around down below though he could think of no reason why he did so. It was not as if he thought Kiseira would harm his brother.

-

Inside the room, Mokuba smiled at the girl still sitting up in her bed. She returned the gesture after a small moment of not moving.

"Hello. I'm back. Mokuba, that is. I was wondering if I could get to know you a little." He thought starting by asking requests was no good. "What do you like? Where are you from? I'll tell you about myself if it will make you feel better."

The girl looked saddened. "I don't know the answers to your questions, really. I wish I did. The only thing I know is Seto."

Mokuba screwed up his face. "You have amnesia?"

Helplessly, Kiseira held out her hands in a gesture of complete confusion.

"But you knew your name. Seto said it."

"Yes. Kiseira."

Mokuba decided now was better than later. "Well, if you have no where to go or be, maybe you want to stay here."

"This is where I belong."

A look of happiness crossed his face. "Good! But, I will have trouble convincing Seto. He seemed to think, well…" There was no way Mokuba could rudely say his brother wanted her gone for some unknown reasons. "Do you like babies?"

Her face changed to one of surprise and then a small smile adorned it. She nodded.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mokuba continued, "So, you know how to care for one? There is one here who needs a nanny."

Greatly hesitant, the girl answered, "What girl doesn't know how to care for a baby? It is within them, the need to comfort, soothe, protect. As soon as a baby is placed in my arms, they will know what to do and how best to care for a child. My mind will recall the past when my own mother cared for me in my dependence state. My voice will know what sweet, reassuring nuances to use in order to bring the babe to blessed reprise. All you have but to do is let the cry sound in my heart and the rest will follow as it must."

Mokuba blinked some more, thinking her words sounded something like poetry. He was convinced, but he knew his brother did not think much of poetry.

"But you know nothing about yourself?"

"I've told you all I know."

Trying to think of three reasons in order to convince his brother, Mokuba hopped up and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon with the baby!"

This time, when he left, the door remained open. Mokuba did not want her to feel like a _prisoner_.

Before too long, he came back bearing his little Metsukiao, a great smile on the boy's face. He walked over to the wide-eyed Kiseira and held out the infant to let her take her. With a small inhale, she reached a trembling hand to the infant, a smile adorning her face. Supporting the little girl's head and neck, Kiseira removed her from Mokuba's arms and cradled her closer to her body just like a new mother. For a moment, humming under her breath, she forgot the boy entirely.

Mokuba was beaming happily. It was just as she said. Put the babe in her arms and she knew what to do. He handed over a warmed bottle of milk. Kiseira did not take it for a moment, staring beyond the boy, a very faint blush tingeing her cheeks. Mokuba turned and saw his brother in the doorway.

-

It was all nonsense.

But, for some reason, Kaiba could not just wait for his brother to finish his business. He had to come see if the girl was still saying odd phrases and causing complete awkwardness with his brother.

"Hi, Seto. I am about to demonstrate the three reasons. Or rather, Kiseira is."

The girl looked to Mokuba with surprise. He nodded reassuringly, turning back to his brother. "See, Seto. One: she knows how to hold Metsukiao. Two, she can feed her. And three, uh, well that will be that she can change the diaper, but I don't want to be present when that happens."

Kaiba shook his head. He seemed to be doing his best to ignore Kiseira, instead focusing on his brother.

Mokuba could sense more refusal coming from Kaiba. "But, Seto, those are three good reasons, and you know we need a nanny. Why does it seem like you're going to say no? Why were you so anxious to get rid…I mean, you know."

Kiseira, still wide-eyed, was glancing from one to the other.

"In fact," Mokuba said doggedly, "I want _you_ to give me three reasons not to have her."

This was unfair. Kaiba certainly had had plenty of reasons before he came here. Yet, in this room, it seemed they all fell away and left him bare. He would have to make do.

"One, I'm older. Two, I'm in charge. Three, I said so."

Mokuba made a comical face. "Se-to, those are not good reasons. If that's the best you can do, I can't believe you would think you're in charge. We should vote on it or something."

"Mokuba, I'm not jesting."

The boy muttered under his breath, "It's so hard to know when you are or aren't."

Undeterred, Kaiba continued, "Why can't you just respect my wishes? We'll find someone else."

Sometimes, Mokuba could not believe his brother. Here he was, speaking of getting rid of the girl before her face.

"Why can't you respect mine? Unless you tell me something substantial, there's no reason to keep your state of mind. Why can't you just tell me what so unnerved you?"

"I wasn't unnerved!" he snapped.

Kiseira inhaled sharply and clutched the infant tighter. On turning toward her, Mokuba's face softened from seeing her nervous look.

"Fine." Kaiba turned his back to everyone. "Let her stay here as nanny until…"

"Until what?"

Kaiba chose not to answer. At least now he was getting a shred of decency. Mokuba still knew what his brother's unsaid words were. _Until we find someone better_. The boy grinned. There would be no one up to Seto's standards. Kiseira would be staying infinitely if they had to wait until Seto found someone better. Mokuba would make sure to teach the girl anything she did not already know in order to help her stay. He liked her a lot.

Rubbing a temple, Kaiba turned back into the room. "You ought as well get the tour now." Before I change my mind, he finished.

"Yippee! You get to be Metsukiao's nanny!" Mokuba pranced out of the room.

Kiseira had nothing to say. But she knew what it meant since she stood with the child who was now beginning to doze. Then, she gathered her long, weathered coat with one hand and took it under her arm before following.

Striding down the long corridor with sparse pictures on the walls, which made it as inviting as an abandoned castle, Kaiba passed by his brother who was now walking. Kiseira hastened to keep up with the young man's strides, falling in line with the boy.

They went up a set of wide stairs carpeted in the middle and the wooden edges bare. By then, Kaiba was so far ahead it was a good thing Mokuba was walking next to her.

There was another hallway to go down, and Kaiba vanished within the doorway at the end of it just as the other two reached the top.

Mokuba stopped and tugged on Kiseira's sleeve gently. "Don't worry. He'll get used to you. It just takes him awhile to come around, sometimes. But I'm sure he'll eventually like you as much as I do. Who couldn't?"

She gazed at him steadily. "I could think of some."

He smiled. "But now you don't have to worry about them. They aren't allowed in here. No one will hurt you here." They moved on.

What if he already has? she thought.

Then, the open doorway was looming closer, as well as Kaiba's guarded face, and the girl continued past to peek within. While the hallway may have had only one lone carpet covering the bare floors, scarce portraits of warmth and beauty, and sheer curtains at the end to attempt to let in life and vitality, this room was not so.

Grasses practically bursting with animals hidden within them colored the walls so effectively the original color could scarcely be guessed at. Warm, sturdy curtains of mauve were swept back from both sets of windows in order to let in as much sunlight as possible. Today, with the whipping winds, the light was like a child playing with the switch, clouds capturing the sun and then suddenly releasing it. The carpet was lush and soft, its glittering amethyst appearance not exactly fitting with the mauve curtains and spring green grass of the walls, but it still helped make the room more comfortable.

Besides accumulating toys of all variety, making the place more like a toyshop than an infant's room, the crib rested against one wall. Within were several soft blankets. Most were white, but one, and this was the only touch of it, was pink. Above the mahogany crib hung an assortment of things. One was a collection of black-and-white pictures. Another was a table of math skills, having subtraction and addition. Also, there were a couple written theories of some well-known philosophers, including Socrates, Sartes, and Pascal. Then, to the relief of at least one person in the room, there was an average, colorful crib mobile. The last was obviously the touch of Mokuba.

The boy was already making a small face at the sight of all the things hanging over the crib, and he came back over to Kiseira.

"My brother thinks all of this will help her develop with at least average intelligence. He even put a tape player over there to play different languages, music, and all sorts of other stuff a baby shouldn't worry about!"

There was indeed a tape player nearby that was almost taken for another toy. For all of his lack of concern for the child, Kaiba had certainly made sure the place was bedecked appropriately. No child in this house was going to be behind in studies.

Mokuba added, "I did most of the decorating, though. But, I hate pink. So, I hope it doesn't bother you."

Metsukiao coughed and yawned before settling herself more comfortably in Kiseira's arms. Mokuba, who had been glancing at his brother once more, reached out his arms to take the infant. Reluctantly, the girl gave up the child, pausing a moment to caress the child's head once. Then, Mokuba made his escape out the door again muttering that he'd be back in several minutes and they both better be fine when he did so.

Sounding like a machine, Kaiba began, "Your duties would pertain to any and all relating to the infant's care. That means you will have to get up at night to tend to her needs and answer every cry." He forgot who he was dealing with, it seemed, because he looked into her eyes once more to ensure she understood him. Instantly, he had the uneasy feeling of déjà vu once more. Just one glance into the sapphire depths caused a sick feeling in his gut that made him feel as if there was another time and place that he belonged or had been.

"Is everything all right?" she asked hesitantly.

With a jerk, Kaiba came back to himself, realizing he had been staring at her. Mentally warning himself to do no such thing again, he nodded curtly. "I will show you your own room, then. It is right next door to ensure you will hear the baby cry."

Even more hesitantly, Kiseira said, "Her name is Metsukiao."

Unaware that he was staring again, the young CEO could not reply. Anything he might say sounded needlessly cruel even to him. Abruptly, he turned and walked to the room next door.

Within was a much more commonly decorated room, well, not exactly _common_. There was a four-tiered bed with a canopy on one side, a writing desk and lamp on another side. Near to the window was a large, six-foot closet with a drawer next to it. Then, attached, was a small private bathroom.

Kiseira could hardly believe her eyes, and when Kaiba saw how wide her azure eyes had gone, he smirked. Since she had been found with nothing, he could guess all this seemed like needless space. However, perhaps once she was starting to be paid she could find a way to fill up the room.

"What do you plan on doing with school?" This girl was surely not old enough to be out of school already. He wondered if he should pretend to have amnesia and lose all track of himself in order to free himself of the burdensome ties of school. But, then, Kaiba did not have long to go.

"I doubt anyone will miss me or know I exist. I do not even know myself."

Her simple answer put him at a loss. It could either be wisdom or idiocy. Somehow, Kaiba was loath to pursue the topic as if forcing her to try to remember would take away from the purity of her thoughts. However, Kaiba thought he avoided it more for the reason that he would find no answers from her. She was like a Buddhist monk always having a riddle and never giving answers.

Instead, Kaiba went on to discuss payments, food, breaks, and policies. When he got to the part about warning her against improper actions, he found he did not have the strength of will to tell such an innocent creature not to do something that had obviously never crossed her mind.

If I need to discuss it with her later, I will, Kaiba thought. Grrr! Why am I even thinking about later? This is just lasting until I find someone more suitable.

"I'll go get your charge for you," he muttered instead, going straight to the door.

"Seto?" Her voice was like a breath of wind passing by his cheek.

Kaiba did not enjoy the odd thought or remembrances that came into his mind when she said his first name. That practice of hers would be the first warning she would have.

For now, Kiseira continued without knowing her danger, "Thank you."

He almost asked, "For what? You're the one who's going to have all the work to do. Why thank me? It was Mokuba who did it for you." But he did not. He saw the answer in her eyes, the only part of her to have any color. It was within the depths of their color, in the reason that Seto always seemed to have some memory when he saw her. Practically, he fled from the room in order to escape such an enchanter. The tall CEO was reminded of Ishizu with her so-called future-seeking necklace.

But he did not believe in anything like that. Or so he swore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, how do you like her now, big brother?" Mokuba had relinquished Metsukiao to the new nanny and promptly followed his older sibling back to his room. There, he sat down on his brother's perfectly-made bed and, despite one scowl sent his way, bounced up and down a couple times before settling.

"She's an infant. I won't know if I like her until she is out of any mood swings and done changing, which will be around age twenty-two."

Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh. "You know who I meant! Kiseira. I think she seems nice."

"Yes, I heard you indicate that before." Kaiba paged through a textbook, found the part with the questions, and began to answer them.

His younger brother flopped back onto the bed. "Sometimes, you're impossible," he said. Then, rolling onto his stomach and sliding off, Mokuba left.

Kaiba stopped moving his pen. Casting his thoughts back, he decided he had been more cynical than usual ever since Metsukiao had been dropped off here. Perhaps his brother was right. Still, it would work its way out of him eventually.

Probably as soon as Kiseira does, he thought. Then he went back to work.

-

That night's dinner was the first with the new tenant. That only happened because Mokuba had gone up to fetch her. Otherwise, Kiseira would have remained where she was.

Metsukiao was in her basket near the table, already fed again and changed. Now, the infant was sleeping. Mokuba was twisting around at the table now and then to see the content look on the baby's face.

Kaiba once cast a stern look Mokuba's way, but the boy was immune to it. Either Mokuba never understood what it meant or chose not to.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said finally, breaking silence, "stop squirming and just eat. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go play with the baby or whatever it is you want to do."

"She's too young to really play with."

"Then I don't see any reason to be so excited to spend every second with her."

The boy stilled himself, but his averted eyes made it obvious he was feeling awkward. One reason was obviously Kiseira's presence. The other was his brother's snappy attitude.

The clinking of forks on plates was the only sound. None of the three was very talkative, and the servants never had anything substantial to say. Now, however, the silence had turned into some loaded, tense moment like in the lull of a battle. Everyone was waiting for the next explosion.

Mokuba put down his fork. "Seto, why do you have to be that way? If you really don't want Metsukiao, then fine. She can go to the orphanage. I just thought you actually wanted to do something nice for someone else for once. But I guess you only did it to shut me up, right? That's the only reason you do anything for me."

Miserably, Mokuba moved his plate and jumped out of his chair. Without waiting for an answer, he ran up the stairs and slammed his door.

Now, the silence at the table was even tenser. Kiseira looked up at Kaiba making a mess of his plate. Her small appetite diminished to nothing.

"I will talk to him and tell him how he is wrong."

"You?" Kaiba scoffed. "You wouldn't know how to explain what is true or not because you don't know."

Very softly, looking down again, she replied, "I know. I can feel it and sense it within you; I can see it in your eyes. Maybe he cannot." Hesitantly, she looked back up to Kaiba's agape face.

When he saw the depths of those eyes' emotion, he pushed back his own chair and went upstairs.

"I'll do it," he muttered. "He's my brother."

How was it someone who was a complete stranger, even to herself, could make him feel so out-of-place and confused?

Reading eyes and people was bizarre. It was not done. There was no truth to what she said. It was all nonsense.

Continuing to mutter to himself outside the door, he raised a hand to knock several times, each time bringing it back down without a sound. What could he possibly say to his brother who had almost gotten him completely correct? At least, so it would appear to Mokuba if not to certain others with the tendency to say annoying lines.

Finally, he just whipped his hand out and rapped on the door before he could take his fist back.

Dully, from the other end, a voice called, "Go away."

Sighing, Kaiba replied, "I'm not going to go away. I have to talk with you."

There was no other sound from the room.

Shaking his head, Kaiba determined his brother was not going to make this easy for him in the slightest. Trying the knob, he was unsurprised to find it was locked. Still, that was not enough to deter him.

Unwilling to leave the door unattended, since his brother might be waiting for just such an occurrence, Kaiba pulled out a wire instead of going to get the key. It was simple work to pick the lock open, something both good and bad.

He had to brace himself as he walked inside. Forcing himself into the room was not the best way to begin a conversation, especially one that was going to include an apology of sorts.

"Mokuba?"

The door opened to a silent room with a small boy crouching on the floor near the bed ignoring his older brother coming inside.

Kaiba sighed, taking his brother's desk chair and sitting on it backward. Mokuba averted his eyes away from his brother.

"Mokuba, you can't mean what you said before. I know I—"

There was no way to make this easier unless his brother did it for him. But, that was not going to happen by the way Mokuba seemed to be ignoring him.

"Mokuba," he tried again. "You know I didn't just agree to keep the baby because of you."

"Then why don't you call her by her name?" Mokuba asked without turning his head. "_You_ named her that unoriginal name. Did you do it on purpose? Why don't you call her it instead of 'baby' or 'child' or 'infant?'"

Kaiba was taken aback. Obviously, his brother had been listening at the door earlier. Who else had given him that idea other than Kiseira?

He could not give a reply to that. After a pause, Kaiba said, "I didn't say you could keep her just to make you be quiet. If I wanted that, I would have refused and given you a puppy. They act about the same at this age, don't you think?"

Mokuba put his head in his arms. Very muffled, he said, "That's not funny."

"Then why are you hiding your smile?" More seriously, he continued, "I'll try, Mokuba. I will."

At that, the boy looked up, eyes still sad but serious. "I hope so."

His brother did not sound very hopeful or enthusiastic. "I will," he said, somewhat taken aback. He had never thought to be on the defensive with his younger sibling.

Mokuba just looked at him. None of his usual warmth and hope was within the depths of the gray orbs. Instead, there was an utter sadness and wistfulness, as well as acknowledgement of what can never be.

Not knowing what else to say, Kaiba hesitated in the room a moment more. Then, he left, still feeling awkward. There was no reason to go back down to the dining room, so he went to his room to proceed with his working. Even after what had just happened, the CEO had nothing else to do that would make more sense.

As for Kiseira down below, she finished her meal in silence. Then, she brought the sleeping Metsukiao back up to her room until she would awaken and need something more.

-

The following night brought more half-remembered dreams that caused unrest before the morning.

When the morning came as much as it was going to since it did not bring the feeling of refreshing newness, he got up from the pointless rest he had been trying to get.

Going downstairs brought more awkwardness, but there was not nearly as much as before. For awhile, Kaiba wondered if his brother was going to remain annoyed with him, yet when he went downstairs and saw Mokuba, he was relieved at the boy's apparent usual attitude.

Over a little breakfast, Kaiba watched his brother's actions, feeling a little warmth from the smile Mokuba cast him. So, things might have been back until normal. A smile soon after waking was something Mokuba had always done.

Not long after that, the sound of crying was faintly heard from above. Mokuba was going to go up there, but he remembered Kiseira and thought it better if he let her do her work. That saddened the boy, however. If only he had not had school to worry about; then, Mokuba himself could become the infant's nanny.

There was about a half hour until they were going to leave for school when Kiseira brought Metsukiao down. The boy's face broke into a large grin as he hastened over to make baby talk at her. Sometimes, his brother's quick attachments astounded Kaiba.

Kiseira looked over at him once, but she remained silent. He almost thought she could sense his nerves like she had claimed to be able to do last night. That was simply impossible. Somewhat rudely, he turned his back and went to check his bag that was already packed perfectly before going out the door.

Mokuba saw Kiseira looking after his older brother with an expression closely resembling regret.

"He'll get used to her, I suppose," the boy said while shrugging. He tried to look unconcerned, but Kiseira knew better. "And he'll get used to you. Then, he might be back to himself." A dark expression crossed his face. "At least, I hope so."

Slowly, her look focused on the floor at her feet, she asked, "How do you know what he is truly like? I think he is beginning to remember me now, as I remember him. I saw the reflection of his dreams in his eyes."

Mokuba was going to ask how she thought she knew that, but there was a slight ethereal quality to her right then that made him wonder just who she was. Just as suddenly, it obscured into nothing more than the glow surrounding a very white girl. Surely, it was just his imagination. He decided not to comment.

"I'll see you after school, Metsukiao!" He brushed a hand over her wispy black hair and kissed her forehead. Next, he looked up at Kiseira, smiling. "I hope you have a good day caring for Metsikiao." He was going to step aside, but he felt inclined to add something more. "Have a good day yourself, Kiseira. I hope my brother does not intimidate you too much before I get home." Mokuba's school, after all, started and ended later than Seto's.

Kiseira smiled reassuringly, for once all hesitance gone. "I know he will not do anything to bother me. I told you, I know him."

Her words confused him—that was certain. Yet, they also made him feel greatly comforted somehow. Knowing that, the boy went to pack his bag with greater enthusiasm.

-

Sometimes, a goon went in a car to pick Mokuba up from school. On other days, the boy walked with one since it was not exceptionally far. Today, and some previous ones, Kaiba went himself. That way, the young man could determine further if his brother was still upset with him or if he could continue going as he had been. Today, Kaiba did not bring any vehicle with. It would end up being a long walk home or else a rather natural one.

Waiting amidst the other kids flowing around him as if he were a rock in the midst of a stream never enthused Kaiba. Still, at least his greatly superior height made it quick work to spot his brother. And vice versa.

"Seto!" the boy called, hurrying over. For an instant, nothing flagged his spirits. Then, the implications of his brother being there dawned on him. "What happened? Is something wrong with Metsukiao?"

Obviously, Kaiba needed to pick his brother up from school more often or always be seen as coming in a time of crisis. Making a mental note of that, he fell in step with his brother's walk instead of forcing his brother to keep up with his.

"No, she-Metsukiao is fine." Why had that been so difficult?

At least it had been worth it. His little brother beamed happily up at him, the boy's eyes sparkling in merriness.

"Good! So nothing is happening out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing except me wanting to pick you up from school."

Mokuba's hand crept into his brother's for a moment. Earnestly, he answered, "I like those deviances, Seto." Then, the boy took off at a sprint down the sidewalk, which was just as well since Kaiba did not know what to say.

Sometimes, Kaiba thought wryly, Mokuba acts so young and is almost too…_cute_ to be allowed in the house. That caused a small smile.

Nonetheless, Kaiba could not stop himself from concluding the thought, though he never wanted to have to recall those times again: Maybe it comes from losing his childhood early. Besides, there are other moments when Mokuba is old beyond himself and saying strange lines that turn me contemplative immediately.

Still, he finished, his are no where as odd as Kiseira's.

The mansion continued to creep closer, and Kaiba's senses were all alert for any notice of the bullies that were around. Of course, the police had not found them again, and Kaiba was prepared to take action himself. Surely his own goons would not be slow to arrive and could keep the brats for the officers.

Today, no one was ambushed. Mokuba went inside joyfully, and everything seemed how it used to. Except now, there were two strangers living in the house. And from his research, it seemed unlikely they would leave anytime soon. One at least had a promised place within.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trying to work was increasingly difficult. The more he tried to keep on task, the more the burning image of…of…_her_ stayed in his mind.

"Wait," he said aloud. "I am not seeing her. I am seeing my favorite Duel Monsters card. They are not the same." He felt his sanity was leaving. How could those two be mixed together? Talking aloud seemed to help him see the reality in his life by forcing him to notice that he was living and acknowledging reincarnation did not exist.

"Why is it those two are like one in my mind? It doesn't make sense to me. Yes, they both have blue eyes, but if I start categorizing people according to that, soon many others will be seeming like Duel Monsters."

He took it back. This was not helping. Nothing could help. Despite all the walls between them, Kaiba felt he knew exactly where Kiseira was.

I need to do something, anything, to take my mind off it.

Kaiba dug out his deck from his briefcase, cutting it to one of his favorite cards. He gazed at the dragon in all its glory, blue eye glittering in intelligence. For the first time, he looked at the white dragon body, realizing how it reminded him of the paleness of the girl. Maybe, somewhere in his past, he had seen Kiseira when using one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. That at least made some sense.

Deck not really helping, Kaiba replaced it with caution and care in its holder. Then, he stood up. Work and all thought of it abandoned, he was going to do something to get himself rid of the memories. No! They were not memories! They were just some phantasms sprung from an over-acute memory. But if that was all it was, someone else might have some answers.

Down the hall, last door on the right. Or the second-to-last, depending on where she was.

For the first time, he realized he had not told her where the library was, what computers she could use, or any other types of hobbies in order to fill her day when Metsukiao was not fussing.

Within the room of the infant, she was sitting on a rocking chair with Metsukiao. She looked up when he entered and gave a timid smile.

Now that he was here, of course he did not know what to say. Why are you haunting my thoughts? Do I really know you? Why do I think of my Blue-Eyes instead of you? All those questions were questions he would never ask.

He had to be the one to explain himself, however. "I was just wondering if you could explain something to me."

"Yes?" she said quietly, continuing to rock back and forth. Her eyes were mostly focusing on the child except for the occasional glimpse of Kaiba.

Crossing his arms, Kaiba reassured himself that if he sounded like a fool, it would not really matter in front of her. After all, she acted stranger than this.

"Have I seen you before?"

A pure, sweet smile crossed her lips. "I said I knew you, Seto. Don't you know me?"

Turning away, a frustrated groan came from him.

Horrified, the girl ceased her rocking and stood up. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to insult you." Eyes worried, she looked as if she could have cried for her mistake, whatever it was.

For some reason, the sharp retort always present on his tongue did not release itself. Maybe it was because of how contrite the girl was already. Or maybe it was because his strange dreams and visions held nothing but gratefulness and even _awe_, though he scorned to think it, for this girl. It made no sense and he refused to acknowledge it. Either way, he decided not to make an issue of her vague sentences.

"It wasn't an insult. I…just don't understand…" Such a helpless feeling was alien to the young CEO, and he did not want it to continue.

Her voice was closer, making him tense. "It is hard. But I trust you will accept and understand. I can wait until you do."

Too many riddles. "Don't you know anything you're talking about? Can't you tell me something substantial?" The rage overpowered him for a moment as he turned and grasped her shoulders. Even just seeing her so contrite did not stop him from tightening his hold. "I don't believe in any hocus-pocus nonsense! Why can't you be in the reality more?" With every few seconds, he gave her a little jerk. The long hair that always struggled to fall into her face jerked like a spider trying to catch itself before hitting the ground.

Metsukiao began wailing as she was in a forced rocking that was not very comfortable. Kiseira's eyes were wide and swiftly growing terrified. Yet, with her weak body, she could not hope to break free—especially with a baby clasped in her arms.

From the doorway, a gasp sounded. "Seto! Stop it!"

A smaller form grabbed him and pulled on his arms. Slowly realizing what he was doing, Kaiba's eyes were as wide as the others'. Trembling a moment, he released her shoulders. Everything was silent but the child.

Glancing from face to horrified face, Kaiba could not believe his actions. He looked at his whitened hands and formed them into fists.

"Seto, how could you?" Mokuba was going over to the frightened girl and child.

For one brief second, Kaiba looked around. Then, he turned and hastened out of the place.

-

Everything had been going terribly wrong. The lack of sleep, the strange dreams and sights, the vague words, and the feeling of a faint stirring of memory.

"…_and lastly, the denial of your past, Kaiba! The past makes us who we are!"_

"_Look at the priest across from the pharaoh. That's you, Kaiba."_

"_There's a poem for the pharaoh written by you, Kaiba!"_

"Aaah!" Kaiba clutched his head hating all his memories of people claiming a past that did not happen. "It's just not true!"

And now, it was making him act oddly. To shake an infant as he had been shaking Kiseira…that could be deadly. His brother would be furious with him and Kiseira frightened. As to himself, Kaiba could not blame them. What could he possibly say to justify his actions? There was no way to do so.

Looking across the river, Kaiba settled on its bank for an extended stay. He was not worried anyone would be searching for him.

-

There was an uncanny silence once the baby stopped crying. Kiseira had given over the child easily and sunk into her rocking chair. Her eyes had seemed to lose some color and turned closer to ice than the lake waters. Also, her flesh was clammy and cold.

"I'm sorry, Kiseira. I had no idea he would do something like that. I don't understand what's going on. But, I will understand if you want to move on and get out of here. You shouldn't have to deal with such stuff." Mokuba's face was turned away, though his voice betrayed his emotions as it became thick with unshed tears.

Someone she had trusted beyond all others. What had happened?

Right then, the boy needed more comfort than she did. Metsukiao was placed in her crib, and Kiseira swiveled Mokuba around to face her as she crouched there.

"No, Mokuba,"—here she smiled—"I am not going anywhere. This is where I have been searching, that I know. And Seto? He is still searching. Soon, he will find it."

The boy raised his depressed face to look into her eyes, his own sparkling and shining in the struggle to keep his tears in.

"I don't know what you mean," he whispered.

"You might yet. Right now, I don't want you to be angry."

He did not answer, but his hands were clenched in fists. Kiseira took them, however, and pulled them apart.

"Anger has never solved anything. And, he is lost, as I said. He did not know what he did."

Mokuba still did not reply, merely leaving his hands limp at his sides. He turned and walked out the door, sending back one last question for thought.

"How many others will he hurt until he does know what he does?"

-

There was a light meal for those in the household, but neither Mokuba nor Kiseira arrived for it. Instead, some food was placed in their respective rooms. Master Kaiba's was still vacant.

The sun was sinking into the horizon in a watery vision of pale yellows and pinks. Birds ceased their flapping and settled into their homes for the night, giving up the sky for other beasts. Several pinpricks of light appeared in the velvet midnight blue garment worn by Night. Soon, a waxing crescent would join them.

Out near the river, not far enough from the road to eliminate all sounds of accelerations, honks, and engines, the time passed as it must. To the one there, however, he did not notice it slipping away. Nor did he appear to care about the deepening gloom settling in among him. To his back, several streetlights sent forth a sickly, orange glow. Before him, the clear light of the stars and thin moon were reflected in the inky blackness of the softly gurgling river. Such light was too gentle to illuminate anything.

Ishizu had told him, had _shown_ him images from Egypt. Yugi had even been trying to mess with his mind during their last duel on his tower by telling him to believe his past. But he had not wanted to. In a world where science explained everything worthwhile, it could not explain the images of a sandy country beset with pyramids. There was no understanding why that stone tablet he had seen before, one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, kept coming before his eyes with a reflection of Kiseira. Things like this did not happen to a well-respected CEO who felt science and research could conclude anything.

Now, Kaiba thought, I'll pretend as if reincarnation really exists and that I was a priest in Egypt. Kiseira must have been there. In Ancient Egypt. And what? She commonly used the Blue-Eyes?

That did not make sense with how Ishizu told it. _"If you have any more doubts, look at his monster. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"_ That monster was his and his alone.

Where could he find answers? Kaiba wanted to laugh. There were no answers, no proofs. That was why he was having such difficulties in the first place.

Ishizu was gone, and that wacky woman had been the one to claim to know a lot. Her Millennium Necklace showed her images…what a joke.

His heart thudded to a stop suddenly. She had given her item to someone else. And what was more, that same someone had another item that perked his interest, but he would never admit that he was intrigued.

Slowly, Kaiba got to his feet and dusted himself off. This was the last person he wanted to seek out…No, that would be Wheeler. But Yugi was a close second. Sometimes, though, he had to do things he did not enjoy for future benefits. There was no way he was going back to his house until he had some answers about what was happening to him. He could not risk harming his brother or even his foster sister. The last person there he refused to include, though it was she who was most on his thoughts.

-

The knock came as a surprise. Who would knock on their store's doors after hours? Grumbling about people who did not know how to read, Grandpa Moto went over to put an end to the incessant knocking.

"Can't you see we're—"

Kaiba stood there, glaring at him. "Yes, I know you're closed, which is why I am not here to buy something. I need to talk to Yugi," he finished in a mutter.

"Yuuugiiii!"

Well, gee, I could have done that and sounded a lot more threatening to make him come, Kaiba thought.

Panting as he came running into the room, he skidded to a halt when he saw the CEO just within the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Kaiba."

"I came for one reason and one reason only." Kaiba stopped and looked at Solomon Moto.

He got the hint. "I'll just go and leave you youngsters to yourselves." He walked away. It was just in time. Kaiba's eyes had grown much narrower at the word "youngsters."

Yugi's huge eyes were extraordinarily serious. "Yeah? What is it?"

This was uncomfortable. Usually, he hated to even think about this topic, which reminded him that perhaps he was wrong about all these odd memories. "I need to talk to the other Yugi." There, he had said it.

Within a flash, a sterner voice came from Yugi to go along with his harsher eyes. "What's going on, Kaiba?"

Why did everything Yami say sound like a threat? At least, every time he spoke Kaiba's name it was like a promise of death to him.

Scowling, Kaiba shoved his hands into his pockets and replied, "I want to know about Egypt." Then he looked the pharaoh in the eye and waited.

Yami smirked. "I thought you didn't believe in your past, Kaiba. I'm glad you're finally beginning to come to grips with it."

It was more like it was gripping him. By the throat.

"So, let's get this over with. What do you know?"

"I think it might be best if we used the Millennium Necklace, don't you? It can probably show you more than I remember. I, too, have lost most of my memory of the ancient world. But that was not because I was trying to bury it."

Kaiba had had enough of the jibes. It was only the image of his brother's panic-stricken, horrified face that kept him here. He needed answers so he could go back to being himself and not harm anyone.

Yami led the way through the shop back to Yugi's room. Then, from a sack, he pulled forth the Necklace. Something within the bag still pulsed and seemed to have life to Kaiba, and it was with a strain he pulled his consciousness from it and attended to the Spirit of the Puzzle.

He was putting his hands on the Necklace and closing his eyes. For a long while, nothing happened. Obviously, the pharaoh did not know how to use it as well as Ishizu.

"How odd," Yami said with a frown as he opened his eyes. "It seems not to be showing me anything from the past at all. I see absolutely nothing. But I know it has worked for me before." He still remembered seeing the image of Joey and him dueling in the streets after the Battle City Tournament was over. That had happened.

Kaiba was thinking what a waste it all had been when his attention was diverted by the throbbing, pulsing item still in the bag. It held whispers for Kaiba, calling, "…sand…hot…pyramids…priest….duels….Ka…Blue-Eyes…Seto…Kisara…"

"What…" Kaiba cleared his throat. "What about the Millennium Rod?"

With a start, Yami made the connection. Yami Marik had claimed Kaiba had tapped into its forces before and changed the future because of what he saw there. That was why he had won the duel against Ishizu.

"Of course!" Yami exclaimed. He dug into the bag and pulled the slender shaft out. Atop it, last to appear, was the odd ball-like decoration that had an engraving of an eye on it and two appendages like mini axes coming off from either side.

Kaiba reached out his hand to take it. Before he could do so, the item began glowing purple and a _ching_ sound came from it. As his hand settled around it, he was aware of how right it seemed.

Instantly, Kaiba was where he had been once before. It was like when he entered his virtual world and saw the world going by him as he stood. Instead of his made world, images were flying past: the same images that haunted him by night and with every closing of his eyes.

There was the faceless pharaoh, peering at him intently. Next, a collection of others with dark skin and glowing items, dressed in flowing garments. Out of place was one girl with skin as pale as the reflecting stars above. She was ill, lying on a bed. Then came the picture that had come to him on his Dueling Ship. He, an ancient priest, was holding the white-haired girl as he stood before a tablet depicting an engraving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And now, he understood something else. The girl was dead.

Suddenly, a priest wearing a mask of black came to view. His triumphant feeling was evident like when a dreamer can feel something or just know. He was overshot with the image of Gozaburo, but the connection between them was not like Kiseira and the Blue-Eyes, or even Kiseira and Kisara. Gozaburo and that priest merely acted similarly. The one was not the vassal for the other.

All the sensory images were accelerating, showing items that made little sense. There was a burning village, a vanished pharaoh, a white-haired thief in red robes, and many, many, different Duel Monsters. Some of them were different, however. The cards he played with had faces and looked human if they were humanoid monsters. Some of these were blank-faced. One, the Dark Magician, got a face, one that had been on a priest from before. The pictures accelerated, as if some other mind controlled them and was growing excited and needed to get through them all quickly.

A pain had started in his head and now, except that he was seeing visions, he knew Yugi's room would be all black.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, dropping the Rod with a clang and holding his head with one hand.

The room came back into view, but slowly, Kaiba realized he was on the floor. This had happened with the visions Ishizu showed him as well, but kneeling before the pharaoh was shameful. With a great struggle, he rose to his feet.

The other Yugi was looking at him thoughtfully. As Kaiba grew aware of his surroundings, he wondered if he had truly screamed aloud. Had the boy's grandfather come running?

If he had, all was quiet and still now. Yami dropped the hand he had extended to help him rise. Kaiba did not even remember seeing it.

"So, you saw some of your past?"

"That must mean you didn't. Yes, I did."

"The Rod shows me nothing. It was yours, you know. That much I am aware of." After a pause, Yami said diffidently, "You could take it for awhile. Maybe it will show you more when you are able to handle it. Thus far, I don't know when I will need it."

For some odd reason, Kaiba was nodding. Already, his hand had reclaimed the long piece of gold. "I will take it." Realizing what he was doing, he added hastily, "Just until you need it." Certainly, the CEO had no reason to keep it or even want to keep it.

The pharaoh nodded gravely. The next moment, Yugi's wide eyes were peering up at him.

"I'm so glad you came, Kaiba! I hope the Spirit helped with what you needed!" He smiled at the young man.

"Yes, he did," Kaiba said abstractly, gazing at the Millennium item in his hand.

Kaiba was turning to leave when Yugi called over to him somewhat quietly, "It can be hard to deal with, Kaiba. I know." He hesitated, wondering how far his main adversary would let him go. "You can always come to me for help if you want it. It was the trust of my friends that really helped me."

Kaiba chuckled darkly. "Yes, well, I'll be certain to speak to my _friends_ about it, Yugi. I'm sure they'll be as accepting as yours since they're a figment of my imagination and act as I wish." With that, Kaiba walked out the door. A moment later, the bells on the shop's front door rang out in the still house.

Yugi sighed. At least Kaiba was beginning to accept something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mansion's windows were lit in several places. From the front, it was impossible to tell if either his brother or Kiseira were still awake. Their windows, and his own, all faced the backyard.

After receiving the Rod from Yugi, Kaiba had taken a circuitous route going back to his home. Those visions had caused plenty of more questions and very few answers. Besides, while he had been gathering enlightenment, the people here were probably growing angrier with every passing second for his careless lack of control.

Now, getting near to eleven o'clock, Kaiba stood before his house with his hands in his pocket, blue coat fluttering in the wind. It was so simple to look into the grounds and believe nothing could go wrong there. Whoever lived there had to have practically everything. Who would believe he was having such a hard time keeping strange images from his mind and staying in good keeping with his younger brother? And, when everything was looked over, was that not what was most important? Kaiba had learned that the hard way. It was just one more reason he was indebted to Yami and how much it helped Kaiba despise him.

The resounding feeling of his shattering heart had never left him, just as the images of his own death by Duel Monsters still, occasionally, crept into his dreams. "Mind Crush" and other appalling experiences were merely more proof of the odd powers from the Millennium Puzzle and the lack of scientific explanations in today's world—at least, _his_ world.

Hopefully, everyone was in bed and trying to sleep. That way, he could do what he needed in privacy and maybe unhindered. It would not help if his brother arrived and yelled at him to do what he was going to do already. Kaiba wanted them all to know he did it of his free will.

His goons easily kept his arrival quiet. He was the master here. Why should he not come and go as he pleased?

Going up to his room and taking some items would be difficult; Mokuba's room was nearby. He fervently wished his brother to be sleeping. Having to see the boy's miserable or angered face would hurt him more than he could stand right then.

He did not turn on any lights. The second floor was mostly dark, so he assumed the others to be in bed. The next thought that came to him was the hope that Metsukiao would not begin crying. She might blow his cover that way.

The Rod Kaiba set on his bed for the time he needed to gather other things. A few books, schoolwork, a pen and pencil, his white coat, some clothes, a comb he almost forgot, his briefcase and bag, and the Rod.

It seemed strange that this was so final when it was hardly anything at all. It must have been the action itself.

There was a small amount of time that he used to look over his dark room. However, that was too dramatic even for him to do long, so he turned around and left. A small padding followed him.

"Seto?"

Great, he had awakened his brother. Counting on his brother to be still half-asleep, Kaiba said quietly, "Go back to sleep, Mokuba. You have school tomorrow." Maybe his brother would not quite recall what had happened and automatically obey.

That was a joke. Mokuba never automatically obeyed anything anymore. He was growing rebellious.

"Where were you? Do you even want to know how Metsukiao is? Or were you hoping to get rid of her?"

"Stop it, Mokuba," he said sharply. "I didn't mean to shake her. Either hers." He quickened his pace, hefting his bag to his shoulder and clasping his briefcase more tightly.

"Don't walk away like you did before! Face it, Seto."

"I'm not walking away, Mokuba. I'm making certain I am not going to endanger anyone again. You won't have to see me anymore if you don't want to."

"Good." The boy was trembling in his body's attempt to release all the pent-up emotion that had been held back for the fact that there had been no reason to let it out without his brother there to yell at. "I don't want to see you ever again."

Kaiba stayed silent, continuing his walking and working on having no reaction. He prided himself, usually, on being able to not make any indicator that something was bothering him. This time, it was growing exceedingly more difficult.

"Did you hear me, Seto? I want you gone!"

Kaiba started going down the steps at an accelerated pace.

"You shouldn't hurt people like that! You said you were going to try, Seto! You said!"

Mokuba was on the verge of the stairs himself. Yet, in the dark, his eyes misjudged and he missed the first step. Promptly, his small body fell forward. Wind-milling his arms did not help, and Mokuba stumbled down the stairs. His feet had made some evident noise, and his brother turned back up toward him. Much to his surprise, Kaiba saw his brother plummeting toward him. Dropping his briefcase, he extended his arms to catch his accident-prone younger sibling.

As soon as Mokuba was stabilized, he started pummeling his brother's midsection. Sobbing, his body finding a way to release all his emotion at last, he soon stopped hitting Seto and clung to him instead.

"Seto, why? Why?'

Kaiba continued standing there, letting his brother hit him and cry into him as he pleased. Cautiously, he put a hand on his brother's head of hair. Mokuba did not slap it away, so he left it there.

"Seto?" came his voice in a few minutes, very muffled. "Have you found yourself yet?"

He almost smiled. Such an odd question, yet it was so close to what had happened. Perhaps his brother had been talking with Kiseira.

Mokuba let him go and looked up at him. The glistening trail of tears glittered in the darkness. Out on the streets and in a few rooms, some light was on in order to reflect on his face.

"Where are you going? You're not really leaving, are you?" He bit his lip to keep his face steady and keep in any more tears.

"I was just going to move into the basement and never see you until I was certain I could control myself."

Uncertainly, Mokuba asked, "Are you joking?"

"Yes, I'm joking. Or at least, partially."

Mokuba turned his depressed, begging face on him. "But why?"

Kaiba picked up his briefcase. "I should think you would know. You just attacked me because of it."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry. But you can't leave! No one is mad at you. At least," he said hastily, seeing his brother's skeptical glance, "not anymore. I let it out. And Kiseira was never angry. Metsukiao doesn't remember."

Silent, thinking, Kaiba wished he could trust himself as much as Mokuba trusted him. And forgive himself.

"Please? I know you won't do anything like that again. I know you, Seto, even if you don't think you know yourself."

A sudden smile crossed his face, but in the darkness, it was difficult to see. His brother's begging face must have been taking effect. Kaiba readjusted everything he was carrying and moved to the right of his brother. Then, side by side, the Kaiba brothers went back upstairs.

-

Maybe the Rod was still having an effect just by being in his room, but that night, Kaiba's dreams were of more than just the girl and the dragon. This time, the images went in some kind of order, and he began to make sense of things, if there was sense in the belief of reincarnation.

So, if it is true, that is what life was like. That is who I was, Kaiba thought. Even in his head, it sounded foolish.

A sheepish Mokuba was in his room when he awoke. As soon as the boy saw his brother was awake, he ducked out with a silly grin.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked himself as he sat up. For some reason, his mouth was extremely dry.

Going downstairs for breakfast, he could not understand Mokuba's fit of the giggles. Why was his brother acting so young today?

"So, Seto," he finally said, "did you sleep well last night?" A huge grin swept across his face.

"Yes," he replied cautiously. "Why?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Kaiba frowned.

Mokuba started laughing again. "I heard you talking in your sleep! And you know what I heard?"

Face whitening, thinking his brother thought he was insane, Kaiba waited.

"I heard Kiseira's name! I know she's staying now!"

"Mokuba!" But the boy had already jumped to his feet and dashed away, chortling hysterically.

Kaiba thought about chasing after him, and, deciding things were back to normal, he got up and followed.

-

"That is the last time I am acting your age. The last time I am acting _younger_ than your age." Kaiba collapsed onto the couch, still catching his breath.

Mokuba was equally tired out, but he was still smiling. "It was good exercise," he said defensively.

Kaiba just looked at him, making his brother start snickering again.

"I have to go to school, and so do you."

The boy groaned, but allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. Then, grumbling he went to ready his bag.

Kaiba went outside when he was ready, waving goodbye to his brother. Far above, where no one saw, another figure waved farewell from a second-story window with one hand. The other was wrapped around a quiet infant.

"Goodbye, Seto."

-

Another trial would await him when he got home. Mokuba had said Kiseira had not cared about what he had done, but he had to apologize. And, after what he had learned from the Rod, nothing would be easy to say in front of her.

First, he took care of the homework they always gave as a nuisance. Sometimes, Kaiba was certain they did it to particularly irk him.

Then, Kiseira was his next homework. If he thought of it that way, he was certain everything would go more smoothly.

She was not in the child's room right then. Hesitating greatly, Kaiba paused in the doorway. Then, he went inside.

Metsukiao was sleeping on her side, small eyes shut. Still, her dark lashes and brows stuck out enough on her chubby face to highlight where they were. It seemed, at least for Metsukiao, sleeping took a lot of concentration. Her face was screwed up tightly.

Chuckling slightly, Kaiba commented, "Yeah, sleeping can sometimes be like that. I know of that from late."

He did not know why this was so nerve-wracking,—well, he did know, but he refused to admit it to himself—trying to be physically caring and responsible. He did not want to take a role in Metsukiao's life. But, Kaiba had promised to try, and he would, however difficult it turned out to be.

The baby let out a small sigh, playing with her mouth a little like she was smacking her lips. Glancing up, Kaiba decided to try his chance. He was alone here. How hard could it be to hold a sleeping infant?

Slowly, easing his hands around her soft belly and back, Kaiba slowly started to lift her up. One little arm waved and she looked like she would cry. Instantly, he froze. A _crying_ baby was not something he wanted. What was it Kiseira and Mokuba always did?

"Shhhh," he practically hissed. He sounded idiotic. At least it helped. She turned silently onto her back, so Kaiba merely pulled her up.

From her flopping head, he almost cursed because of something he had forgotten: her neck. How could someone keep it all straight? Don't hold her too tightly, support her head and neck, move slowly, be gentle…the list went on and on. Faintly, in a part of his mind free from the annoyance, he was slightly amused at himself. Seto Kaiba, CEO, young genius and not knowing how to hold a child.

Swiftly, he adjusted his hold, but he was anything but comfortable. A little warm spot was growing in his arms and near his chest, but he could not relax. How did one go about putting a child down?

He bent over the crib realizing that his middle that was supporting Metsukiao could not be lowered with her. Even with his long fingers, he did not seem to have big enough ones. Or, maybe, Kaiba should have a third hand. By transferring her to his two hands, her head took a small dip again before he could grasp it again. She made a slight pouting sound, indicating full-out tears were coming. Swifter than ever, Kaiba put her back down. It was not the lightest of landings.

Cries erupted as her face blotched and reddened. One who could look so peaceful one moment could change so suddenly into another being unattractive at all.

A movement at the front of the room made Kaiba jump back from the crib and try to look unsuspicious. The white figure paused in the doorway a moment, then continued inside.

With an ease and swiftness Kaiba could not fathom, she had the child in her arms, securely nestled. The crying did not stop instantly, but it quieted to hiccups within a matter of minutes.

"Don't look so frightened," she said softly with a small smile. "Neither one of us is angry with you."

Kaiba stayed where he was, though the tenseness of his body slowly was fading. It was best if he got on with the real reason he was here.

"I wanted to apologize for that," he said stiffly. "I—"

"There is nothing to apologize for."

He was astounded. As she never spoke over a quieter-than-normal voice range, it seemed out of character to interrupt.

There was nothing left to say, then. He started to head toward the door.

Her voice followed him. "Why are you still so frightened to touch her, hold her, call her by her name, or whisper some reassurances? You have found yourself, I thought, at last."

Kaiba froze. He opened his mouth and closed it once more. She had no right to ask that.

Then, a quiet voice explained something thoughts feared to put into words.

"I'm-I'm worried I'll be a tyrant like Gozaburo. I thought it would be best if I just stayed out of her way. I already came close to harming her. Twice now." Suddenly he blinked. He had not meant to say that, especially to her. Somehow, her aura of kindness and gentleness practically pulled it out of him.

"A father does not make a son. You, of all people, should know that, Seto."

Somehow, he had never gotten around to adjusting what she called him. Right then, it would seem out of place to do it.

"If Akunadin's actions were not persuasive to you before, I do not see how this Gozaburo would have any more influence."

How did this girl know so much? Even Yami did not know his past. What Kaiba knew came from small recollections from the Millennium Rod. Even if he could put a face to Akunadin's name, even an action, he still did not know all and doubted he would.

"What are you here for?" he whispered.

She gave a gentle smile. "I am here to protect you. That is all I ever wanted."

Kaiba scoffed. "Protect me? From what?" He turned back slightly.

"Anything that threatens you."

"What makes you think you can?"

There was a small flare of blue in her eyes, and that last riddle he had been so haunted with finally made sense. The power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had resided within her in Egypt. Did it still do so today?

Those thoughts were too odd to be fathoming in front of a fragile, regular, normal (albeit a bit strange) girl. With one final whirl, Kaiba left.

-

Mokuba bounded inside but four minutes after the last bell at his school had rung. It had to have been his all-time record. Keeping with it, he raced up the stairs, deposited uniform, bag, and satchel in his room and charged back down. He snatched a small apple from the bowl and took a large bite before charging back up the steps.

"Seto!" he shouted. "You'd better not have forgotten about it!"

The CEO put a finger to his lips and sat there thinking as his brother burst in.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" Kaiba's feigned look of surprise completely broke the boy.

"You don't remember? You don't remember. I can't believe it. How could you forget about the concert? We're going to be late!"

Kaiba smiled. "Of course I remembered. I'm ready to go, see?" Now that Mokuba could see without panic-stricken eyes, he did see his brother was wearing a nice dark blue shirt and black pants.

New panic replaced Mokuba's former fear. "I forgot all about asking Kiseira to come! She might be disappointed." He turned big eyes on his brother.

Oh, great, Kaiba thought, here comes a big request.

"Seto, since no one really expects you to be nice, would—"

"If you put it that way, no."

"Pleeeeease, Seto?" He stuck out his lower lip ever so slightly. "I can't tell her myself; I am already so embarrassed for forgetting. And you're the best for such jobs. You're a natural diplomat."

"I'm not sure that way is any better."

"Please, Seto?"

Kaiba stood up. "Fine. I'll go. Get ready or we _will_ be late."

"Thanks!" Mokuba dashed off to his room to finish putting on his suit jacket and tie. He would be looking for his brother again soon enough. He still did not know how to tie a tie.

The nursery was empty of Kiseira again. Somehow, having to knock on her bedroom door made him feel unnaturally nervous. That was something he would not allow. She was a nanny here, that was all! Anything she might have been long ago in the past was not pertinent here.

He rapped smartly on the door and called, "Kiseira? We're going to be gone for the evening at a concert of…" In a quieter voice since the door was open, he finished, "Mokuba's."

She nodded. "I hope you enjoy yourselves."

He nodded in return. Then, because protocol seemed to demand it, he added, "I'm sorry, but we forgot to ask if you wanted to attend."

"I must stay and take care of Metsukiao. Do not worry about me."

Kaiba walked partially down the hall before he remembered something. He did not turn, but he knew the door was still open. "Oh, in case you were wondering, my search for a different nanny has ended. You can stay."

She might have answered, but a desperate call from down the hall silenced her. "Setooooo!" Mokuba must have gotten fed up trying to do the tie.

Within five minutes, they were headed back out the door. Since winter was coming, the days were getting shorter. It would not be long until the sun was down.

The chauffeur had the car waiting for them, and as they drove away, Kaiba noticed the young gang members standing with their bikes watching them leave. One raised a fist in a threat and another mouthed something bad. Fortunately, Mokuba was on the other side of the car. Kaiba would have to make certain to be watching for them and that his brother always had an accompaniment with him on the way to and from school. There was no telling what bored, vindictive teenagers would do.

-

His brother's instrumental concert was all right, which was to be expected. Kaiba knew his brother's band and orchestra could not compare to Vivaldi or Mozart, so it was not disappointing. And it was for his brother, so he even enjoyed it somewhat. At least, he enjoyed the pieces Mokuba played.

As everyone was standing and clapping the students, the person a few seats down from him (fortunately, no one had been insane enough to sit directly next to him) started walking away. What was odd was that he went Kaiba's way instead of the other way. While there was room to pass, the other direction, to the left, housed the exits.

The person left, but not before first dropping something at Kaiba's feet. He was tempted to pick it up and throw it at him, for it was obvious the drop had been intentional. He did pick it up, but the stained lettering on it made him open it first. His name had been on the outside.

_Kaiba_, it went,_ you won't get away from us again. No one can miss your house. BEWARE!_

If this was supposed to intimidate him, those bullies could think again. He had plenty of staff on his grounds capable of handling them. Still, a little precaution, at least for Mokuba and the others, could not hurt.

Mokuba was as antsy as if he had an entire package of sugar, which, Kaiba admitted, could have happened. In a room full of other kids, he had no idea what his brother was doing when he was not playing.

"Did you like it?" he asked numerous times as they went out to the car, despite his brother's attempts at reassuring him.

The CEO was keeping a sharp eye out for any of the bullies. Fortunately, in this crowd of parents, it seemed they had been overlooked. Still, he did not put it past the crazy adolescents to know his vehicle.

Mokuba settled into the car happily, finally assured of the concert's success. He hummed a few lines all the way home.

Of the note, Kaiba said nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days passed with little significance to anyone. Everyone seemed to be on good terms with each other and mealtimes were not so stressful.

Once, seeing his brother watching him feed Metsukiao after school, Mokuba got up and deposited her into his arms. Mokuba already seemed to have mastered how to hold a baby as well.

"Not so stiffly, Seto. She's not going to hurt you."

"She might spit up."

"That won't kill you. Now here." Mokuba put the cloth next to his brother's body. "Just tilt the bottle and let her go. It's easy!"

And so it was. In great astonishment, Kaiba looked down at the girl in his arms and saw she was looking back up at him with her light blue eyes.

"Metsukiao," he whispered.

Mokuba made a face. "Are you saying her name or her eye color? Oh, wait, that's what her name means."

"You told me to name her. You could have changed it."

"Nah. It fit. I just think you could have done it a little less obviously. Instead of 'eyes-blue,' why not 'ice' or 'sky' or 'water?'"

"Because that might be referring to her temperament, where her head is, or how wishy-washy her will is."

"Fine." Mokuba sat back in exasperation.

The infant was still rolling her eyes around, trying to see everything as she drank her milk. Far from being enthralled by Kaiba, she had gone from his face to the ceiling to his clothes and on.

Mokuba glanced up again as Kiseira entered the room. She saw the boy's pointed glance at his brother and smiled as she noticed Kaiba holding Metsukiao and feeding her. The small, blissful smile adorned her pale features, making a blossom in pink color her cheeks. Glancing up, Kaiba felt uncomfortable, but he was in no position to drop the child and run. Instead, he found himself staring at her as he thought about a different Blue-Eyes.

The light flush in her cheeks deepened for some reason, and she turned around and almost fled back down the hall. Mokuba went back to his homework, not understanding what had happened. Kaiba looked after her for awhile, wondering himself what was going on.

After a half hour had gone by, the bottle was gone, and Mokuba was struggling to encourage his brother to burp Metsukiao.

"No, I don't think so." He tried to hold her out, especially once seeing how quickly it looked like she was going to cry.

Mokuba refused to take her. "No, no. You fed her, you burp her."

Kaiba was beginning to panic. "Mokuba, she's going to cry! Just take her, please!"

Rolling his eyes, the younger boy took the child from Seto. "Geez, Seto. You don't have to make it seem like she's going to explode."

Kaiba sniffed the air. His face blanched. "I think she already did, Mokuba," he said in a choked voice.

Mokuba groaned. It was true; some odiferous scent was rising from the diaper, but it was nothing that bad. He began patting her back once the cloth was in place. "It's not that bad. I never thought my big brother was afraid of anything."

"I wasn't _afraid_." He was, however, backed into a corner.

Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"Why should I be? She, she's harmless!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Seto."

The CEO walked away muttering he had more work to do. Behind him, Mokuba beamed at the calmed Metsukiao, whispering that her older brother was coming around. Maybe, even Seto Kaiba would be changing a diaper eventually.

Ever since that first night, the Rod had not shown any more images. Maybe Kaiba knew as much as he was going to. Not that that was much.

The item was placed on his desk and constantly tore his attention away from the computer screen. He was ahead with his work anyway. Maybe a little concentration with the Rod would not be wasted.

His head still pounded dully from the remembered fast-paced images from before. Still, some things were more important that a simple headache. Now that he was beginning to believe, he had to know more.

Hand just about to close around it, a small tapping came from the door. Kaiba remained frozen for a small time, and then he stood to open his door.

It was Kiseira, and she did not look well.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt you. But, I feel something is wrong. I've—heard things outside my window." Her big pleading eyes looked up at him. "I feel something is going to happen. Those cruel people have been watching this house for a long time," she finished in a whisper.

"What? Those thugs who attacked you before?"

She nodded, eyes brimming with clear liquid, looking like rain about to fall from a clear sky. The red mark on her forehead had healed well, but a scar would always remain. And as of yet, it had not scarred over completely. A thick brown scab still stuck out like a piece of mud on a white garment.

"I'm sorry. I would not have bothered you, but I don't know the others…" She could not finish for the threat of spilling her tears.

Attempting a smile of sorts, Kaiba thought it ironic that she did not fear _him_, the one person so many other people did. Including those whom she feared.

"It's all right. I'll deal with it, Kisara," his mouth stumbled over the name, one of the rare times he had been going to say it, and it had come out incorrectly. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to call you that."

A kind of relief passed through her. "It is all right. It is just the Egyptian version of my name. You can call me that whenever you want."

Now was his chance to tell her not to call him by his first name anymore, but he could not bring himself to say it. Instead, he felt an overwhelming desire to keep those bullies away from here. He accounted such a feeling to the ancient history of man's role. It had always been to keep others safe, and now, he was determined to do it at all costs. Odd to think Kaiba was stooping to the level of evolutionary roles.

"Stay with Mokuba and Metsukiao. It will be best if you are all together where my goons had protect you. I'll see about those bullies." Kaiba brushed by her, but he was stopped by her frantic tug on his arm.

"No, Seto! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine." It was odd. The only one who had ever detained him was his brother and others who were trying to yell at him like the infamous Téa Gardener. For some reason, it was _pleasant_ to know someone besides his brother was worried about him. Maybe Seto Kaiba was not all bad.

He did not let himself dwell on that for long. Deciding to do what was needed, refusing to make any of it personal, Kaiba put one long-fingered hand over hers.

"I won't do anything reckless, Kiseira. I know how to deal with bullies." Then, he removed her hand and hurried down the stairs.

Mokuba was not pleased by what his brother was doing, either, but he gloomily knew better than to go get in his way. Instead, he tried to reassure Kiseira who was growing terrified. Metsukiao, changed and sweet-smelling, was being rocked by the girl.

A few goons were in the room with them, all senses alert to any intruders. It was unlikely anyone could get inside. But if the threat was not taken seriously, there was a risk that something unforgivable could happen.

Mr. Kaiba had vanished from sight, creeping to the dark back doors of his house. For several minutes, he stood at one, merely staring outside to see if anyone was there. He was about to go check a different area when a swift movement went by the door as of someone sprinting past to find another hiding place.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba crossed his arms. Not only had these bullies insulted him by carrying through with their callous threat, they had had the audacity to enter his grounds. He wanted them out. Now.

There had to be something within his mansion that would work to scare them away. He was not going to force them into a fight; that was what they wanted and what they excelled at. Instead, Kaiba had to play a different game and one that would bring them back down to their level—squalling brats.

It would be risky, but the thrill and effectiveness would be worth it. First, he had to go change his clothes to blend in better with the darkness.

None of his goons was informed of his plan. They would not be pleased with it. Some might even feel the need to go out there before he could in order to get rid of the annoyances. So, Kaiba kept it quiet.

The only flaw in his plan as he saw was the time it would take to ready his materials. The youngsters might have already grown bored and left by the time he was prepared to do action.

With all the stealthy figures in his own yard, he doubted they would notice one more. So, when he crept out a side door with his utensils, he got straight to work with the same movements of the others. It seemed they had separated into different groups, so each person would probably take him for another group.

All he needed were little chips that he put in convenient places. These he memorized where he placed in order to collect them back. Losing supplies like this was not worth it for these gang members.

Everything was working. No one noticed him planting his weapons, or if they did, they did not know what he was doing. He could have laughed for their dullness. The gang was absorbed in throwing pebbles at windows, laughing quietly at the thought of the fear they caused.

Then, Kaiba stood back in his yard and prepared for the reactions. From a hand-held computer, he signaled the satellite.

Immediately, all over the yard, images of ferocious Duel Monsters sprang to life. These holograms had been prided, had succeeded because of the attention to detail that made them life-like. Kaiba had chosen all the spookiest, most threatening monsters to startle the gang.

The sudden appearance of 3-D beasts around them made the adolescents start running and shrieking. To Kaiba, his plan's reactions were beautiful.

The only problem was the gradual losing of surprise. He only hoped all of them fled swiftly before they laughed off their fright and wanted even more revenge.

Treading feet faded away, and Kaiba began gathering his chips. All of them were safely in his bag as he headed back to his mansion, a smirk on his face. The sight of his monsters leaping into consciousness was one that would remain for a long while.

His hand was on the doorknob when a prick was in his back.

"I know what you did. Don't think you'll get off the hook because of it. We'll be back and be serious. No jokes next time." The murderous voice was female. Obviously, the lone girl in the group had been the only one to remain.

Without even thinking, his hand closed on a card inside his coat, and he whipped it backward. There was a hiss of anger and pain, then the knife tip was gone. Kaiba whirled around, reaching to snatch her wrist.

The girl was prepared and faster. She fled away quickly before he could grab her. At least his dueling card was unharmed on the ground. Still, he knew it had bitten deeply. Sometimes, it seemed like the cards took their own revenge.

One had understood his plan. And now, he had to be even more prepared. The police were unable to deal with the gangs all over the country, so it was up to him to protect those people important to him.

Soundlessly, Kaiba went back inside his house with his supplies.

Mokuba jumped up as soon as he came into view.

"I'm glad you're safe, Seto!" He came running to give him a hug. Smiling, Seto returned it.

Shyly, Kiseira watched their action from farther in the room. The only sign of how pleased she was came from her slightly curved lips and faintly blushing cheeks.

Why did this remind Kaiba of older times when the father of a household would come back successfully from a battle to the great joy of his children and wife?

He was grateful when Mokuba tugged on his coat to get his attention and asked, "What happened, big brother? What did you do, and what was going on?"

The goons left after seeing their employer return. Kaiba nodded at them to allow it before turning to his brother. "That gang was back." Thinking he ought to get something straight with Mokuba before his story made his brother too bold, he warned, "I want you to understand that you are not to be going out of this house alone until those bullies are taken care of. Do you understand?"

He made a face. "_Set_o. I'm not going to go try to fight them."

"You'd better not." Then he sighed. "All right. I'll tell you all about it." There was a little thrill of pride coursing through his veins, and Kaiba could not resist explaining his great idea. However, the memory of the sharp pinprick in his back remained as well as the whispered threat, so he did not give up all thought of caution. He extracted another promise from his brother to be extra careful once he finished the tale.

Then, looking over to where the nanny had taken a seat, he did not need to ask for her to promise. It was already shining in her eyes.

Uneventful days passed. The police again could do nothing about the mini gang, but their excuses were getting annoying to Kaiba. How could the police fear being beaten up by adolescents! If Kaiba had not been so involved in the situation, he could have looked at all the circumstances and agreed the police faced explicit danger. As it was, he muttered of police incompetence.

The weekend finally came. Yet, for Mokuba, it was no time for rest. He had a huge project to work on for his science class—a lab report. When it came time for dinner, Kaiba had to go knock on his door to call him down.

"I'm too busy!" he cried back in a somewhat higher voice.

"Mokuba, you have to eat."

"Just bring me a plate."

"I thought the government in this house was a dictatorship."

"You're wrong, Seto! It's a partnership. Now, please, I have to work!"

Kaiba shook his head. But it was true. Well, actually, Kaiba thought the dictatorship part was true. The only problem was that Mokuba was the dictator. He went down to the table and sat after sending a plate up for his brother. Now it was just Kaiba and Kiseira at the table. Metsukiao could not really count.

They were beginning to eat when the girl spoke up, putting down her fork back to her untouched plate:

"I think I…" Her voice obscured until it was all but faded. She cleared her throat to try again. "Seto, I have decided I have put your family in jeopardy by being here. I will leave."

Now Kaiba stopped eating.

"_What?"_

Nervously, she played with her napkin. "I don't want to harm anyone. I am here to protect, not hurt."

Kaiba slowly took a breath. Yelling at Kiseira to get some sense into her head would not work well. He did not think he would ever be able to yell at her. For some reason, he could not stand to see those clear sparkles come forth from her eyes. And they would come if he yelled. They were already coming now.

"You wouldn't be able to live on your own, would you? You have no work lined up or a place to stay. Plus, those bullies may notice you leaving and follow you for some amusement. How far could you go to stay safe?" He shook his head. "What about Metsukiao? What about Mokuba? What about—" Abruptly, Kaiba stopped. That was something he had not even know was going to come out. Fortunately, he had stopped it before it came.

She just looked at him miserably with tears dripping down her face.

He sighed, knowing he had to do a better job of reassuring her. If only Mokuba had not chosen tonight to tackle his project. His younger brother had always been better at this than he had been.

"Kiseira, you've been doing excellent work here. I don't want you to leave. Don't worry about that gang. It was never your fault. If anything, now, it is my own fault. I taunted them. So, don't leave on account of them."

"But, what if you do not need me anymore?" This was hardly above a faint murmur.

He did not know what to say.

"You have overcome your fear, Seto. Metsukiao now has _two_ loving brothers. And ancient memories have ceased haunting you; those, too, you have come to accept."

"If you were to go," he whispered, "I think you, then, would haunt me." Had those words really come from his mouth? He had never said anything so remarkably foolish! Anything mushy made him want to vomit. Why was it he could not control himself around her? "I mean, you would be on my mind because I would have to worry about your safety."

She looked down, face very rosy. The growing silence was making Kaiba even more uncomfortable. Not even the delicious aromas permeating the area could attract his taste buds any longer.

"I will stay then."

Kaiba did not answer.

* * *

Author's note: Gag, choke. Reading this makes _me_ embarrassed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By morning, Mokuba's project was mostly finished. For all his apparent panic that he would not finish, he had an entire day to spend as he wished.

"Let's go somewhere!" he exclaimed at breakfast. "I want to get out of this house for a day."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "Where are you suggesting we go?"

Mokuba sat and thought deeply for a moment. Seeing his younger brother's highly-concentrating face amused Kaiba, but he stayed quiet. He hoped Mokuba would choose someplace he might also enjoy. The last time he had been somewhere was his brother's concert. Before that, it had been at least a few weeks since they had gone about. It was time for a break.

"Aha!" the boy cried out. "We should go to Domino Museum."

"Why there?"

"They have a new exhibit. Greece! Don't you want to know more about the Western World's history?"

Keeping his real attitude secret, Kaiba agreed. His brother never would think he already knew most of the West's history.

"Kiseira, do you think Metsukiao can handle a day at the museum?" Mokuba's almost bouncing excitement would be difficult to say no to.

She did not even try. Nodding happily, Kiseira watched Mokuba race over to the closet for his outdoor shoes. As he jumped on one foot putting a shoe on the other foot, he looked back over at the other three.

"Come on!"

"Already?" At Mokuba's silence, Kaiba scraped the last of his cereal and put his bowl in the kitchen. "Fine. Let me get the bag."

Up in the nursery, Kaiba filtered around wondering what exactly they would need. He grabbed at least five diapers, two bottles of baby powder (he was _not_ putting up with a bad smell), three bottles filled with water, and three containers of formula. He wondered about heating the food and decided they could get it warm enough in their hands.

Mokuba was standing at the doorway stifling a laugh as he saw his brother.

"What's so amusing?"

"You-You're carrying a baby bag! It looks ridiculous!"

Kaiba deposited it onto his brother's shoulder. "Fine. Then you can carry it."

Kiseira was covering her laugh with one hand as she turned toward the doorway. She covered Metsukiao with a blanket before carefully picking up her basket. Then, all three were ready and went out to the car.

-

The day was chill—about as cold as it got in winter. At least everyone was efficiently covered, especially Metsukiao. It seemed odd that someone would be out in this weather without a good reason. Still, Kaiba watched out the window for any indication of the gang.

They had neared the end of the street without any adverse sightings. Then, just as they turned to take a different street, one of the kids was watching from the side of the road. One thing was different, however. He was with someone older, but Kaiba knew who he was. Another gang member. Both watched the car drive down the road.

Now, why was that adolescent talking with the gang leader of the deadliest group of young adults? Kaiba did not want to contemplate that. Maybe, he had helped build a grudge that would not easily be dismantled with 3-D images. He stayed quiet. Up in the front seat himself where the view was better, it was doubtful if the others noticed the two at all.

-

The Domino Museum was not too terribly crowded today. What that meant was that no one would see Kaiba and be goggle-eyed and laughing at the infant accompanying him.

It also meant all three could take their time as they walked from exhibit to exhibit. All the questions Mokuba could come up with, and they seemed limitless, Kaiba had time to answer efficiently. Kiseira, if she had questions the boy did not cover, kept them to herself.

After a couple hours had gone by, Kiseira started putting the carrier down when she looked at some of the ancient vases. Mokuba's excitement did not dim, however, and he was immune to others' weaknesses. He moved from one to the other as fast as his little feet could walk. Then, at the new places, he would continue to ask questions about previous sights.

Finally, Kaiba, without saying anything, took the carrier from the floor before she could pick it up.

She stared after him for a moment, then hurried to catch up. "I'm sorry, I—"

"It's no problem. We can all take turns carrying her. Just enjoy yourself." Kaiba then turned to his little brother, mechanically answering yet another question his brother had shot out.

Lunch was from a restaurant. Then, because Metsukiao was beginning to fuss a lot, they decided to head back to the mansion. After paying, they went back out to the car, Mokuba leading, Kiseira next, Kaiba last.

"Hello, Kaiba."

The speaker was from directly behind him. He stopped moving. One hand gripped the basket tightly, but he was not fast enough to halt the person behind him from uncovering the bundle.

There was a chuckle. Kaiba turned around and felt a sinking of his heart. This was no pre-teen gang member but someone his own age or older. Still, his infamous crime record was long enough to make him seem twice Kaiba's age. It appeared his former observation was accurate. Those other bullies had recruited older, more professional ones.

"I never thought you would be a father, _Kaiba_." Being a member of that family never rested well with street gangs.

"Well, you're actually right for once. She's not mine. Not that it is any of your concern. You disrespect my family and you'll regret it."

The other young man laughed some more. By now, Mokuba and Kiseira had noticed the CEO's cessation of walking and turned back to him.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran up behind him.

"Stay where you are, Mokuba!" he snapped.

It was too late; the boy was immediately behind him. However, their placement did not make a difference. Within one minute, a few more members of this man's gang had stepped up to them and dragged them away from the restaurant and into an alley. If any bystanders had seen it happening, they hurried past without a word.

A wailing filled the air. Metsukiao was complaining of the cold, her want of sleep, and the uncomfortable shaking.

"Shut that kid up!" one of the gang members warned.

The leader, Huto, Kaiba recalled, reached out a hand to do something to Metsukiao, but Kaiba whipped the basket away.

"Don't touch her!"

As all three were bunched together in the alley, Mokuba took her out of the basket and held her close.

The thugs were getting closer, but they were interrupted by a couple suited men at the end of the alley.

"Leave Mr. Kaiba alone." They pulled guns, making quite a different predicament.

Huto shook a finger in Kaiba's face, but any further threat he did not dare. Their knives and stun guns were no good against the missile weapons. His cronies had already backed away and waited only for Huto to finish his threat before fleeing.

"You will see us again, Kaiba-fool."

All four of them took off in the opposite direction.

Mokuba was trying to quiet Metsukiao to no avail. He finally handed her over to Kiseira, who obviously needed something to do. The girl was quivering and staring after the gang thugs.

"That was prompt. Good." Kaiba nodded at his goons. One of his best inventions was the intercom in his white coat that allowed for direct correspondence to Kaiba Corp workers. He turned to the others. "I think our little escapade is at a halt. Let's go home."

The CEO gestured for the others to follow him with his head. Then, the car was over to him and all six climbed in. Having a limousine certainly added benefits for odd times like these. One suit went to one side, gazing out the window to keep watch, while everyone else climbed in behind them. The other suit was in the front.

Slowly, once wrapped up warmly and not shaken around again, Metsukiao ceased crying. Instead, the affliction spread to someone else.

"This is all my fault! I'm sorry!"

Mokuba stared at Kiseira and her tears that were streaking down her face and pasting her distinctive loose threads of hair to her face. Then he turned to his brother and indicated he should do something. Helplessly, Kaiba looked from his brother to the girl. It was only when his brother was narrowing his eyes at him that Kaiba tried to pat her knee.

"It's not your fault."

All it took was one touch to her knee before she lunged forward and sobbed into him. He froze as she latched onto him and wet his coat. After a glance at Mokuba blinking in surprise as well, he helplessly waited for her to finish.

"I will leave."

"I said it's not your fault."

"We don't want you to leave, Kiseira." Good, Mokuba was speaking up.

The goons in the car with them stayed silent, thankfully. Kiseira was free to cry in peace, though the one she clung to did not grow any less stiff. A free display of emotion was something Kaiba never knew what to do with because he never did it himself.

"Please, Kiseira, my big brother will take care of these bullies and everything will be fine. What would we do without you? You've become a close friend!"

And, though Mokuba was the one speaking, the girl had a slightly different reaction to his words. There came a lull in her tears and she looked up. But she was looking into blue eyes, not gray.

Uncomfortably, Kaiba realized he was staring at her, but it was not easy to draw them free. Her eyes were the sticky gossamer threads of a spider's web and Kaiba's eyes were caught in them. The time that passed was undeterminable, but Mokuba eventually started talking again, bringing them both back to the surface.

"Hello? Either of you there? Hmph. I'll have to take care of Metsukiao myself then." A door clicked open and shut. They were home.

Quickly, Kaiba started sliding over to the door, easing a way past the kneeling Kiseira. Something unnatural was happening to him, and it was not just the burning of his cheeks.

-

The police were worthless. So Kaiba was beefing up his own security. With so many helpless people living here, there could be no chances to risk their safety; for, he had no doubt that Huto would carry through on his threat as the younger brats had.

Yet, waiting for them to make a move was not Kaiba's way; instead, he wanted to hunt them down himself. Unfortunately, Mokuba had wanted him to promise that he would do nothing dangerous.

"Big brother, I want you to promise me something important. Promise right now!"

Having had enough time to get over the odd scene in the limo, Kaiba gave a small smile. "You should know I won't promise anything until I hear what it is."

Mokuba's face was determined and even hard. "No, I want you to swear first. If I tell you, you won't want to do it."

Kaiba leaned back. "Then why would I promise?"

"Because, because, because…I don't want you to get hurt!"

Silence.

"I won't get hurt. I would never let myself."

The boy glanced aside. "You can't control other people, Seto. Just promise me you'll be careful. There is Metsukiao and Kiseira to think of. I know I'd be fine, but you need to think of them.

"Mokuba…" His brother was downright lying. He would be the one most harmed by his death. Knowing this, Kaiba did not criticize him. He sat down next to him and said, "I'll promise to be careful, Mokuba. I won't do anything too dangerous myself. That's what goons are for." He tried a smile on his brother. Slowly, a watery one appeared on his brother's face.

"Thanks, Seto."

"That's what big brothers are for."

-

So, Kaiba had sworn. Now, though he had prepared his own security, he had to wait for the others to act. Inept officers.

Meanwhile, he also had to stay away from Kiseira. Ever since that little episode in the car,Kaiba had been having difficulties forgetting her. This time, it was not just because they shared some past history. Instead, it seemed to have something to do with the future…

Unfortunately, avoiding Kiseira meant avoiding Metsukiao for the most part. If Mokuba or the others noticed, they said nothing. Even without their reactions, Kaiba still felt guilty. The child was growing important to him, though he refused to acknowledge it.

Once, before any of the others had been aware of it, a goon came and reported a sign branded to the fence.

"I found this just this morning, sir. Obviously, we took it down as soon as we noticed it."

The sign read, "Give me back my little daughter, you kidnapper!"

This was very amusing to Kaiba. First, he dismissed it as idle graffiti, but the words were something few would guess to say to him. Therefore, he began to think it was the work of the bullies, as they had recently learned about the girl under his care. Of course, they did not know much, yet it was possible they had dug around and discovered new information. Mainly, it was the thought of Metsukiao's unknown father that turned the words into something more.

What if someone did come along and claim fatherhood to the child? Kaiba did not at first believe anyone he had seen, mainly the gang members, could do that, but it started him thinking if someone else could.

"Seto, what's bothering you?"

The words startled him completely a few hours later. He came back to consciousness with the uncomfortable vision of seeing concerned eyes of deep blue. Kiseira was holding Metsukiao, whose own blue eyes were open wide as she looked around.

We're all one big, blue-eyed family, Kaiba thought sardonically. Except for Mokuba.

Those were foolish thoughts. Mokuba was his _only_ family.

"Nothing."

She had a small frown. "I can tell when you are lying to me. Something happened to disquiet you. I thought I might be able to help." Then, turning her back, she slowly began to walk away.

One hand reached out to grasp her shoulder, but he could not touch her. Seeing his own peachy flesh next to her white hair and skin seemed like he would only sully her spirit, make her unclean. Someone like him did not become friends with someone pure of soul. He was like any human being walking through fresh snow: with each step and delight of touching it, feeling it, or breathing on it, the snow was forever defiled. Kaiba would not ever touch her.

Still, his words could fall into her ears with little fear of dirtying her. "Wait."

And wait Kiseira did. She turned back around and waited for him to speak, to stop staring at her, to walk away, to do _something_.

Awkwardly, and Kaiba hated every moment of being awkward, he tried to phrase what he was going to say. Maybe he should have just let her leave.

It was obvious he needed some prodding. Taking a step closer, she asked, "Has it something to do with those gang members?"

Finally, swallowing, Kaiba replied, voice completely under control, "Yes. I have reason to guess one of them might be trying to get Metsukiao."

Kiseira did not understand, so Kaiba began to explain to her, "Metsukiao is our—Mokuba's and mine—cousin once-removed. Her father was never revealed before her mother died, so I have no way of knowing…"

White eyebrows knit in deep concentration. "So the rest of her family is dead?" she asked very quietly as if Metsukiao could hear and understand.

Looking away, Kaiba said lowly, "No. They didn't want her."

"Why not?" Such concepts had never occurred to her. Now, Kaiba was certain if he explained, his words would dirty her pure soul.

Still, his tongue unloosed and he found himself explaining about his and Mokuba's own circumstances and family honor in Japan. This was the first time he had ever told anyone, especially all at once. If anyone was to bring it up, Mokuba was always the one to explain or Kaiba would push away the question. Of course, such questions were rare enough as it was. Who would believe Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation had been an orphan?

"That's terrible," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. Tears for _him_.

"I'm quite over it," he said, lying once more. This lie, however, was so common he almost believed it himself. Always shoved to the back, he had never acknowledged it once.

Her large eyes seemed to hold more water than anything else. "I don't think you are." One overflowed, causing a drip to cascade over her pale skin, shimmering as it fell.

"Don't cry for me." Then, all noble thoughts of purity aside, one long finger reached up to wipe away the trail. Her hands were full, after all, he justified himself. Still, if it was just for that practical purpose, it did not explain his own slight tremor or the way her eyes locked on his again.

"Seto," she said unsteadily, "I want to protect you." Kiseira had a lot more to say, but it did not seem right to do it now. Instead, the girl rearranged Metsukiao in her arms, freeing one.

She took the hand that was still close to her face, just putting her own over it. Then, a natural body habit—she blinked—and Kaiba suddenly jerked his hand away. Confused, she looked after him as he walked towards his room.

-

The boy sighed, looking at both people older than he was. Then, he sighed again, dumping his noodles back onto his plate instead of eating them.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked. It had been a normal tone of voice, yet the words seemed to fill the entire room with too much sound.

"Nothing."

"Metsukiao," Kiseira whispered at the same time.

Both had answered somewhat hastily. Gazing suspiciously at both of them, Mokuba's eyes slowly widened. Had they found out about _that?_

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Now Mokuba was on the verge of tears.

Both Kaiba and Kiseira stared at him.

"I dropped Metsukiao once when I was feeding her in a chair, and she bumped her head on the arm. I didn't think it did any real harm! Just a bruise."

Kaiba shook his head. "That _is_ just a bruise. I saw it the other day."

Kiseira looked over to where the baby slept in her basket.

"You already knew?" Moping slightly, Mokuba spun his food around some more. Now would come some sort of reprimand.

Only silence came. Unable to believe his good fortune, Mokuba finished eating quickly. The boy was just standing up when a shattering sound rent the air and the tinkling of glass sprinkled to their ears. Goons were instantly at the scene and running out the door, one seeing that everyone was all right. None of the glass had hit them. The broken window was in the next room.

"Here, sir."

The rock, complete with a wrapping of paper, was handed to him.

Splintering awakening Metsukiao, a new sound split into the air: that of her crying. Kiseira went over to pick her up as Mokuba crowded over to his brother to see the message. Kaiba, however, stood and brought the rock and note up to his room.

"Payback is coming soon, you filthy kidnapper! Soon, father and daughter will be reunited."

The others were again reminded not to go out of doors alone, and Mokuba's big eyes were silently asking Kaiba to promise again. He nodded at the look.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The calm before the storm. That was what every day felt like now. Waiting just for something to happen, someone to break the façade of safety.

"It has to be Huto. Huto and his gang along with the younger generation of bullies. Huto Metsukiao's father?"

Kaiba could not pretend he had ever known Rakyo. She very well could have been attracted to someone like the leader of the gang. Still, with her parents the way he had seen them, the entire situation seemed odd. Also, Huto could just be leading him on to make him paranoid. The problem was that it was working.

He walked the halls silently, deciding to go see Metsukiao. When he came to the nursery, however, he was drawn more to the room next door. Kiseira's room. The light was on, shining under the door. It would be easy to knock and stare into her eyes once again, seeing the light of history within them. Then he could…

Kaiba walked into the nursery.

Metsukiao, for once, was not sleeping but lying quietly in the crib. After being in this world about three months, it seemed she had learned to appreciate the silence. Here was a different set of blue eyes he could look in. She gurgled a little, kicking her legs. Her blanket slipped off.

"Don't do that," he said, replacing the cover. Then he just watched her. "You can't choose your parents," Kaiba finally said. "And Mokuba's right; I don't want to send you off to test your luck where parents can truly choose you. What if you ended up with someone like Huto? Like Gozaburo?"

In a nearby room, a pale girl listened to him speak from next to her door. Maybe he would talk to Metsukiao like how he should talk to anyone about his past. Just telling the story once to herwas not enough.

Silent footfalls imperceptible to Kaiba or Kiseira crept down the hallway. Outside the nursery, Mokuba, too, listened.

Both were disappointed. Kaiba fell silent. After a long enough span of time, Mokuba felt it was all right to enter the room. His older brother had left the cradle and instead stared out the window.

"Seto, I think you should see this." Mokuba held out a piece of paper.

Almost snatching it from him, Kaiba muttered to himself in his head. His brother should never have been the one to get this. Now, Mokuba would be worried, for it was, as he guessed, another threat from the gang. And Mokuba had read it.

"Don't do it, Seto. You promised me."

Kaiba was still staring at the letter. "Let's finish this privately. Come to 96th Street at the corner of Ivy. If you don't show in five days at 7:00 pm, we'll burn the house down, track your cars, and experiment with dynamite. Anything that gets the job done."

Having won every confrontation thus far, why would he not win the last? But he had promised his brother.

"You know it won't be fair. They'll have a whole pack waiting to ambush you before you ever get there. And if you come with others openly, then the gang will attack as well. There's no way to win doing it their way. Why don't we get the police to do something?"

"They can't," he said absently. And they might even take Metsukiao away if Huto's claim is good, Seto thought. "All they would do is move us out of here until the threat appears to be gone. That would solve nothing."

Big eyes gazed at him sadly, holding everyone's sorrow, or so it seemed. "I don't want you to go."

Interminable silence followed.

Finally, sighing, Kaiba shook his head. "Then I won't go. I'm sure there's some other way to deal with this gang. I just have to decide which way to do it."

"Thank you, Seto," Mokuba said quietly. Hesitating for just a second, the boy decided to do it. He walked over to his older brother and gave him a small hug. Then, Mokuba walked away trying to decide if his own selfishness was worth it.

Dreams had begun to haunt Seto Kaiba again. But these were not of the past, but of the present and even the future. Still, the subject was mainly the same. Kiseira.

Sometimes he wondered if the Rod was still doing this to him somehow. Yet, his own beating heart and following eyes were proof that he was doing it to himself. Despite everything that had happened to him, in spite of what everyone thought, Kaiba was realizing he was a young man with hormones.

The science of it was easy for him. He understood it exactly. Maybe that was why he had never been a romantic. To him, all those fools falling over each other were victim to the body's chemical reactions. What was romantic about phenylethylamines?

It should have been just as simple to shove the feelings aside. He hardly knew her. There were better ways to spend time than thinking of her. He had a company to run. Most of all, there was no guarantee she felt the same.

"This is stupid. I'm an adult. I am not victim to such whims of chemicals. I need to think of how to beat Huto at his game."

So, Kaiba put his thoughts aside and worked on how best to put an end to things without endangering himself. The note was great inspiration as it sat on his desk. Most of all, Kaiba had his brother and the others to keep safe. Until the threat was over, none of them were allowed to leave the house, which was making Mokuba stir-crazy.

The boy now spent as much time as possible helping take care of Metsukiao. Still, there was a lot of free time in his day. With all the lifeless hours, he buried himself into books or tried to do homework assignments a friend called to tell him about. It just was not easy for him. Mokuba loved to get out and see people he knew. He could not last alone for hours simply working like his brother did. Maybe it was because the boy had friends to see that he could not last.

Whenever Mokuba seemed most likely to go bother his brother for some reason or another, Kiseira detained him with a minor errand. Slowly, it became apparent what she was doing, and he was grateful for it.

Soon, the second day had arrived. There were just three more to come up with an idea. So far, most of his had been dull and would only work part-way. Hiding where he kept his secret computer might keep them safe, but it would not stop any further attacks.

After a small break, Kaiba sensed something was missing from his room. As he looked around, he noticed the Rod, still hidden in a bag, in a slightly different spot. Someone had gone through his things. Most likely, it had been Mokuba searching for something like a piece of paper.

It was when he was at dinner Kaiba realized what had been missing. Huto's threatening letter.

Well, he thought to himself, if Mokuba had been looking for a piece of paper, he had obviously found one. Kaiba said nothing about it. Most likely, it was his brother's way of ensuring Kaiba would do nothing foolish.

Maids were clearing away the dishes and his brother was carrying the baby upstairs. Someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Seto, are you mad at me? It-it feels like you've been avoiding me." Kiseira ducked her head and released his sleeve.

Why had his hands gone cold? "No, I haven't been." Yes, he had. When he next looked at her, he felt like he had hit a puppy. If there was anything worse than lying to Mokuba, it was lying to this other innocent creature.

The light in her eyes faded. "I see." She turned to follow the boy with the child.

"No, you don't. You can't see because I have not shown anyone. I haven't even shown myself." What nonsense was he spewing out now? Whenever she was around, it was like a fissure rent open his being and tried to pour out his mind and soul onto her. He could not control himself. For someone who built his life around control, it was no wonder he had been avoiding her.

Kiseira stopped. "Seto…"

Now he knew why he never let anyone say his first name. He should never have let her say it the very first time. Each time her quiet voice spoke his name, it was like some net cast over him. People believed there was power in names. Now, for the first time, Kaiba was beginning to believe it.

She had turned to face him, and he did not want to try to read her face. This hesitant girl would not take the first step, and Kaiba refused to take the step himself. Still, there had been something he had wanted to do for a long time now. Seeing her long strands of hair falling over her face, he could not resist putting it behind her ears.

At the touch of his hand on her face, the girl almost started. But Kiseira moved one step closer instead of fleeing away as a wild animal would.

"Kiseira, I barely know you," Seto whispered.

She raised her delicate brows. "How can that be? I know you very well. In the feel of the ancient sun shining on my skin, I know you. With every restful sleep which holds my mind's deepest memories, I have learned who you are. As water that nourishes the land and body throughout time, returning once again, so do you. My knowledge of you comes through a lifelong connection to endless cycles. What has once been will always be. And, because I know you, I do not want that to change."

What she had said had ceased the cementing of his body. He dropped away from her and said gravely, "Kiseira, I don't think I understood a word of what you said."

She laughed. "I know you did. But then it sounds like I am riddling again." She glanced over at him.

"I think," he said slowly and very softly, "I am beginning to like your riddles, Kiseira."

A faint blush touched her cheeks like the rising sun on white sand. "I'm sorry," she apologized, putting her hands over her cheeks and leaving the room.

She was too swift to grab as she left, not that he would. All that remained for the briefest of moments was a handful of white hair like threads that the silk worms made, so soft and smooth.

Don't be, he was thinking. It was my fault, and I won't do it again.

The third day came after a night filled with dreams of burning houses and screaming corpses. He was not sure which was worse—seeing Kiseira or seeing dead bodies. Either way, it made for a sleepless night.

A buzzing was coming from a nearby room; Mokuba was getting up as well. This morning, however, the boy came into his room rubbing his eyes.

"Seto, I'm sorry. I made you promise and now it's making it so you can't do what could put an end to this."

Kaiba had thought his brother was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but now he was realizing Mokuba was trying to help keep himself awake. His brother had not slept last night, or at least, not very well. His alarm clock must have been set despite it. This had to have been bothering his brother a lot.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, placing his brother on his newly-made bed. The boy looked like he had cried during the night despite his determination to go through with being less selfish. "I didn't just promise to make you happy. There was sense in what you said. If I do as Huto says, there is no doubt I will leave with a lot less stability, blood, or even life than I went with."

"But it is still selfish of me! By trying to keep you safe I might endanger others like Metsukiao or Kiseira!"

Out of all the conversations he thought he would have to have with his brother, it was those like this that seemed extremely hard. What right did he have for telling Mokuba this when so many of his actions in the past were based on nothing good—merely selfish reasons? Better for Yugi or another of the annoying dweebs to talk to Mokuba. At least then Kaiba could be certain they would not be living the opposite of the words. But they were not here. He was the closest person to Mokuba and had promised to take care of him, so he had to try.

He forced his brother to look at him. "Mokuba, there are no good answers in a situation like this. If you at least are led by good reasons, then you cannot regret making what decisions you have made." Unlike my own reasons for doing things before. Kaiba could recall too many circumstances where he had been led to act through vengeance, anger, or pride.

"You were led by concern." Kaiba, for some reason, had trouble saying "love." Yet, he had no trouble adding, "Besides, if I were certain nothing good would come of following your promise, I would break it."

Mokuba attempted a smile. "I don't know if that reassures me or not, Seto."

Making a smile of his own, Kaiba patted one shoulder. "That's all right. I'm not sure which it was supposed to do myself. Now try to get some sleep."

After the boy was thoroughly cheered, he went back to his room to get dressed. Something like a wind brushed his black hair back from his face. Mokuba glanced down the hall, thinking he had seen a ghost. In reality, it was just Kiseira quietly passing by. But then, she _did_ sometimes seem like a ghost.

And that, Kiseira thought, is why you are not like your fathers.

Going around the neighborhood and preparing traps, even worse ones than holograms, was out of the question. He was certain one of the gang members was always watching. That was why he even had his security withdraw behind the gates in case there was a mob attack.

Police did drive by twice a day, but it was simple to avoid the cars. No other obvious attacks had occurred, but as Kaiba had noticed before, it was just a waiting game.

His and Mokuba's school were going to send someone over to make them go to school soon. The calls he had not answered, and calling his brother in as ill had stopped a few days ago. Kaiba just hoped no one decided to press it before the next two days.

What he had dreaded, yet did not take seriously, was the threat of losing Metsukiao. However, a goon called in to warn him someone was being admitted to the door.

The bell rang, and by then, Kaiba was there before the old servant who normally did this. Promptly, the door fell open on a middle-aged woman who had seen better days. Still, her clothes were professional and adept at hiding the added weight around her lower middle. Brushing back one side of her shoulder-length black hair, the woman introduced herself as Dr. Yensu.

"I have come to have an update on the care of a certain Metsukiao," she said with a smile.

"Come in," Kaiba said quickly. After being the child who had been placed in another's care, he was not looking forward to this visit. Of course, then, Gozaburo had been an intimidating monster who would beat him if he told the truth to the social worker. Also, it was doubtful the worker would have cared if the truth had been told. Right then, Kaiba vowed not to ever pay off social workers.

As he climbed the stairs to go up to the room, the doctor tried to make some conversation. As he soon learned, this was not just a very educated social worker. She had been sent by a hospital with some important news.

"I think you might have heard, but we have someone claiming to be the girl's father. We took a blood test on him, and I was hoping to be granted permission to take some of Metsukiao's."

Glossing over his shock, Kaiba agreed easily.

"I'm glad you are being cooperative, Mr. Kaiba," the woman laughed. "I have a court order if you wouldn't, but that would make things tense."

He agreed again, face stony. By then, they were at the top of the stairs and going down the left hall. They went by Mokuba's room where the boy was supposed to be sleeping.

"This is her room."

Dr. Yensu looked around and smiled, very amused by all the supplies. But, that was not necessarily a bad thing. She waded over to the crib and looked for the child. Metsukiao was not there.

She glanced back at Kaiba, who quickly realized what the doctor wanted.

"Metsukiao is in the care of a nanny most of the day so that my brother and I can do as is required. The nanny must have her now."

Kaiba went to the next door. This was the first time he was knocking on Kiseira's door.

Her pale face appeared with only a small delay, and she opened it wide on seeing Kaiba and the doctor. As he explained what was happening, the girl blushed a little and apologized for not having stayed in the nursery.

"It's no problem," Dr. Yensu replied.

The doctor was taking the baby and checking her over, but as far as he knew, Metsukiao was as well as she had been on her last doctor's visit. While she was doing that, Kaiba looked around the room a little while.

Nothing had changed. There were only a few clothes in the drawer because Kaiba had seen Kiseira was always wearing the same ragged outfit. Otherwise, all was empty. Her life revolved around other things.

"If you would just hold her still," the woman was saying.

Kaiba glanced over to see the needle out and ready. He was glad Mokuba was in his room, as the younger boy hated shots and anything else to do with needles.

As expected, Metsukiao screwed her eyes shut and tightened her fists as she wailed in mostly shock and a little pain. Kiseira instantly began comforting her.

"That was the main reason I came here." Dr. Yensu looked at Kaiba. "Would you walk me to the door?"

"Of course." He knew what was coming. The doctor was going to say what happened if the one claiming to be Metsukiao's father was truly the one. He already knew. He would lose Metsukiao.

"You understand the circumstances, don't you? Rakyo never told who the father was, so it is just as probable she never told the father he had a child. If that is true and we have found him, he has rights to take the child away from you."

"I understand." He waited until they reached the stairs. "And if the man is an unsuitable guardian?"

"Then she would be returned to you."

Probably in worse shape than when they had gotten the small infant. Legalities and the stupidity of them never ceased astounding him.

"You should get the results in a week." Dr. Yensu stood in the doorway. "Until then, Mr. Kaiba."

He did not answer as he watched her leave with the vial of precious blood.

"Metsukiao's leaving, isn't she?"

He did not turn. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I couldn't. Now, tell me."

Sighing, Kaiba stepped away from the door and window, crossing his arms. "Not leaving yet. They are checking if someone claiming to be the father really is. We'll know in a week."

Silence.

"It looks like I have to apologize again. I made you take Metsukiao in, and now after we've gotten used to her, she's going to leave again."

Kaiba's eyes flicked to focus on his brother though his head did not turn. "Not everything is your fault. I agreed. No one made me spend time with her and grow used to her. You can't be sorry for something that brought only goodness while it lasted." Well, not quite all goodness.

Mokuba had the blessing of being one who could not stay down very long. A smile tugged at his lips. "And a few laughs. I still remember you trying to hold her!"

"I think I've improved since then," he said dryly. His brother was laughing anyway. "Besides, you were the one who could not even think of changing her, and now you do it without being asked."

"Goodness," Mokuba said softly. "She brought a lot of stuff, Seto. Even Kiseira."

To that, Kaiba did not answer. Instead, he put a hand on Mokuba's back and began herding him up the stairs to make sure the boy got more sleep.

Vanishing before they could see, Kiseira went back to the nursery to begin feeding Metsukiao.

Almost three hours later, the goons sent through a different message. Someone suspicious was trying to see him.

"Sir, he seems nervous but definitely a thug. I think you should have an armed guard with you if you let him in. We searched him and removed a set of the regular street knives."

Pacing back and forth, the CEO finally decided to let the thug in. Roland waited in the room with him.

On first appearance, the young man had the look of a street fighter. His black hair was mussed and dirty, though not as filthy as his clothing. There were so many holes that it would have been best to use one large cloth to cover them all, but then, that would be the same as getting a new outfit. His nervous expression fit well with the holes. Still, the young man was formidable, looking like he could hold his own in a fight.

Kaiba looked into the man's face and could hardly believe what he saw. Another set of blue eyes. Rakyo's had been brown, the birth certificate had stated. An uneasy feeling started in the young man's stomach as the man held out a hand to shake with. Kaiba ignored it.

"What do you want?"

He gulped a few times to clear his throat. "I first want some assurance that you'll let me speak."

"There's no reason why I should let you."

"I'm a member of Huto's gang."

Tapping his forefinger on his elbow of one crossed arm, Kaiba debated. The passing time did not bother him, but this other man was anxious and impatient, shifting his weight and rearranging how his arms were. Just because of that, he decided to wait a little extra.

"Fine. Speak."

Now that he had permission, the man was hesitant. "My name is Lai. I-I knew Rakyo."

"By 'knew,' I assume you mean you had very intimate relations? You're claiming to be the father of the child?"

The man looked at him a moment before nodding. "Yes, we were going to be married once I got out of the gang. Unfortunately, she did not tell me she was pregnant and her parents had ceased letting her out of their sight. It was a long few months not seeing her but sending notes. Still, we stuck to the plan. I don't know why she didn't tell me. I only learned of her death from one of my friends hearing it from another person. That same person told me about her child."

He paused, looking like he was remembering something. Then, with a breath, he continued, "Huto told me about the baby you had, and I remembered Rakyo once claiming she was related to you. I had thought it was a joke then. But, I tracked the adoption papers. They led to you."

"So, why are you here, now?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could just see her?" Lai saw the wintry glare sent his way and withered a little. "I mean, could you just tell me how she is, what she's like? I suppose you know I am being tested for fatherhood."

"Yes, I just learned that today from the doctor that showed up at my door. I don't think I'll tell you anything."

The man made a fist. "I don't understand. I didn't do anything to you. Those threats were by Huto after you made a fool of him in the alley and him wanting to help avenge his younger sister. He just decided to use my new knowledge as another provocation."

Kaiba chuckled darkly. "That's a pretty big word spewing from your foul mouth. Get an education somewhere by mistake?"

Lai stared at him. "I did not choose to join a gang. They kind of recruited me after my older brother went in. But once you're in you're in, unless you got a good place to run to. And I do. That's the only reason I am seeing if this child is mine. I guess I was wrong in thinking you could ever understand. Metsukiao, as I believe her name is, is all I have left. Rakyo's gone, and she was everything that brought me joy. I suppose being a CEO puts you above such things."

Staying silent, Kaiba's narrow eyes looked directly into Lai's light blue ones.

"But if I could have someone to bring me happiness and joy—I know I'll never find another Rakyo—it would be enough. That's all I ask, Mr. Kaiba. I won't be fighting you with Huto. He may think he sent me here to say a little message, but I really came for my own. You put that baby in harm's way, and I _will_ be after you."

Lai stood up, looking from Roland to Kaiba. Then, he walked past both to the door.

"What was Huto's message?" Kaiba asked without turning.

The footfalls slowed to a stop. "Which one do you want to see die first?" Lai left the mansion escorted by a guard, leaving Kaiba to contemplate in his chair.

* * *

Author's Note: I love leaving these! (reddens) Okay, that scene up there was very difficult to get through. Sorry if you hate mush. (I do!)  
Thanks so much for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One day was all that was left. This day. The next would hold something dire, whatever it turned out to be. Like a general preparing for war, Kaiba ran over all the defenses his mansion had and checked that all the goons knew what to do.

Once before, he had gone upstairs and fingered the Rod, wondering if it could really send people to death or control their minds.

"Nonsense," he had muttered. Then, he had remembered what he had thought of past lives. "Anyway, I don't even know how to use it."

Padding feet went by the door, faded away, then returned. That happened about three times before Kaiba opened the door and looked out. There was Mokuba, pacing down the hall.

"Good morning, Seto," the boy said miserably. He obviously could not forget which day it was.

Eyes following the boy without turning his head, Kaiba finally stopped him after the fourth walk by him.

"That's not doing anything constructive. Why don't you go play with Metsukiao?"

"She's too little to really play."

Those words might have meant something more—something like an echo before a fight long ago—but Mokuba was too unhappy to know what they sounded like. While he may have been blessed with growing happy so easily, that meant he had to be down often enough to get happy.

"Then go tell Kiseira I need to talk to her."

That caught Mokuba's attention. He had always been a little suspicious about the two of them in a way that made Kaiba uneasy. "Hmm. What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he asked, exasperated. "I need to tell her what she is to do tomorrow. You, too."

"Okay."

Walking down the hallway, Mokuba trod carefully in order to be quiet. He did not know what his brother was thinking, sending him for Kiseira at barely five-fifteen. It was possible she was awake, but the boy was not going to wake her if she was not.

Fortunately for him, Metsukiao began crying before he ever got there and the baby made certain Kiseira was awake. After telling her to go see his brother, Mokuba went back down the hallway to learn the plan.

It was not much of one. The only part they played was to hide in the basement all the next day. Goons would be out on the grounds watching for any of the gang members. They had permission to take needed action if they were attacked or attacked the house. And, though he hated hiding, Kaiba would be there with them.

The plan was pitiable, but he had not been able to come up with one that would better remove the threat as well as keep his promise and obey the law.

Of the visitor the previous day, the CEO said nothing.

It had been his intention to never be alone in the same room with Kiseira, but he had not counted on her determination to speak with him once more before the next day. She simply let Mokuba take care of Metsukiao and left on a break.

First, the young woman tried his room, but no one was there. Searching the entire mansion was a formidable task, but she was so determined it did not slow her down at all. A few maids smiled at her, and several other workers nodded to her. It was astounding how they all had gotten so used to her in just three months.

Such thoughts troubled her, and Kiseira was even more resolute not to regret anything. She knew that when the time came, it would be exactly what she wanted. Just now it was difficult to think of it.

The first floor was where he was, talking to some goons, reiterating orders. When Kiseira noticed that, she stepped away and waited out of sight and sound. About ten minutes later, the men in suits walked back. Kaiba was not far behind.

"Seto," she said, intercepting him. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I had one request."

He was waiting, very patiently it seemed.

"Mokuba was telling me about Duel Monsters, and I was wondering if I might see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Blinking once, the iron of his face relaxed slightly. Kaiba reached a hand into his white coat and pulled out his dueling deck. It was always so close to him. There, on top, was one of the famous cards. He looked at it himself for a second before carefully handing it over.

Pale fingers brushing against smooth texture of the card, she stared wordlessly at the image. Such a beautiful creature. So powerful and pure. Smiling, Kiseira handed it back, and Kaiba was careful not to touch her hand.

"I'm sure it will be loyal always," she said, still smiling.

Her words had been odd again, yet Kaiba did not say anything. He merely slipped the deck back into his pocket.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered. Then, the pale girl turned aside to go back upstairs.

Frowning after her, Kaiba thought her words sounded a lot like a farewell.

The following day taunted them all by appearing as a regular, usual day. The school finally called for more answers, and they did not seem to like the truth as an explanation. Kaiba told them to contact the police to see if he was lying about the threat they faced and hung up.

Today, the police were going to be waiting in the area around seven o'clock. Kaiba had shown them the threat before the piece of paper had vanished. He hoped they might manage to stop some action of the gang.

By nine in the morning, the four of them were in the basement hideaway where he kept his talking computer. There was a library down there, and Kaiba read most of the morning, while the others looked at all the books and read pieces, but did not sit down for a serious reading. The basket with Metsukiao remained at the tall CEO's side.

It was only a little after eleven when Mokuba sank down by his brother and sighed. Bored already.

"You could read." Kaiba's eyes were still following the words on the page.

Wrinkling his nose, the boy shook his head. "I'm not in the mood. I want to run and climb and jump and breathe fresh air. But that won't be happening for awhile." He looked hopefully at his brother. "Do you want to play a game with me?" All the boy's solitary games were in the mansion. But here, in the back of the room, he had discovered an old chess set.

"Let my type something up for work, first."

"Okay." Mokuba knew his brother was fast at typing; he only hoped what Seto was typing was not extraordinarily long.

Pulling out his laptop, Kaiba began typing and once he started, there was no lull in sound. As his fingers tapped the keys, Mokuba stared enthralled at the speed of their movements. Gradually, being aware of the amount of time going by, Kaiba stopped after fifteen minutes and put the computer away.

"All right, let's play."

Chess games these days had a tendency to last a long time. Kaiba would debate every possible move thinking of future ones until his brother grew so bored he walked away and did something else. Then, Kaiba would finally move his piece and call Mokuba back. The boy never took nearly as long turns, yet somehow, they both captured almost equal of each other's pieces. Sometimes, Mokuba thought his brother was being nice to him on purpose, but Kaiba never admitted to it. It was obvious the CEO was, however, because on the days Kaiba gave in to play reluctantly, the game was over in about four moves so Kaiba could take care of some business.

This time, the game was lasting a long time. Having started at 11:20, they finished at 1:30. Kaiba won. Then, they ate lunch with Kiseira and did solitary things again. After dinner, the time was growing near the meeting time Huto had set, so Kaiba played another game of chess with his brother.

At 6:35, when Mokuba had been pacing as he waited for his brother to take his turn, he realized Kiseira was gone. He searched the entire area and could not find her.

"Seto, Kiseira's gone."

Kaiba looked up from moving his bishop, and in that moment, something clicked and made sense in his head.

History repeated itself; that was what all this reincarnation and past life dreaming and experiencing was about. It was astounding that only now did he guess it applied in every way. She had died before—he had been holding her body. That was when he realized who had really taken the paper with Huto's terms on it.

Kaiba got up and raced out of the underground library.

"Now I'm alone," Mokuba said sadly, looking at the goon at the door. He did not really count. Sighing, he sat down next to the chess board and took his turn. "Checkmate," he whispered.

It was difficult to discern who was worthier of respect: the young woman who stood there defiantly, fearing nothing, or the young man terrified to his wits' end who still had come running to stop her.

Huto and his gang stood around the pale girl by the time Kaiba had managed to make it to the rendezvous. Kiseira still looked healthy and unharmed, so he hoped he had come in time.

"Ah, we have two people coming to answer the summons. And early, too. That is good. Now we can make sure _both_ of you understand exactly what the new terms will involve. And you can take the punishment for what you did before." Huto hauled forward his sister by the arm. She stood there, glaring, as Huto held up the hand that had felt a card's bite. The red mark was still visible. "That might not be painful or even unneeded,"—he glared right back at his sibling before shoving her behind again—"but, _Mister_ Kaiba, you took down her pride. And by doing that, you have to answer to me."

Now that things were proceeding along this way and Kiseira was unharmed, Kaiba's fear was vanishing. Instead, their roles were reversed. Now, she was terrified he would be hurt and he was enjoying himself. A battle of words was one he could win.

"Well, I have my own mark to show you, then." Kaiba pointed to Kiseira's forehead, which, despite the three months, still showed the mark well. "Your sister's little gang did this to someone who was under my protection. So, I made them answer for it. It seems to me everything has been settled." Had he been close enough to grab Kiseira's arm, he would have pulled her along with him as he left. Because he could not, the tall young man stayed where he was.

On the edge, staring at both Huto and Kaiba, stood Lai.

"You don't seem to understand. You still have to answer to _me_. Not only because of my idiot sister, but from what happened in the alley. So, which one of you wants to take the blows? We might be satisfied with just beating one of you up."

"You will not be satisfied," Kaiba scoffed. "Besides, I want to see you try to take me one on one. Your whole gang was not slighted by losing in the alley, so your whole gang should have no part in the retribution."

Huto slowly smiled, showing his filthy teeth. "But you don't know gang rules, Kaiba. The boss always has to let his little helpers have fun. Snide one of us and you snide us all. And that's what you're doing now. I won't take it." Huto continued to grin as he snaked out a hand to grasp Kiseira's arm. He pulled her closer to him and turned to Kaiba. "How would you like it if I had some fun with your girl?" Huto brought his reeking face closer to the pale girl's as she struggled to get free.

"Don't touch her," Kaiba warned tightly.

Huto laughed and released her though she had no where to go. Now, there were two circles of gang members. One around Kiseira and the other around Kaiba.

"Just think about it like that. We're all a gang of Kaibas and we all need to let out our payment for what happened. For that is what it is. Everyone here is the same as I am, so when I'm mad, they're mad. Not letting them get revenge would be like watching me do something to her as you're unable to act."

These word games were not amusing anymore. "Then have your revenge. But let her go back, first."

A few of the gang members protested, but Huto held up a hand and silenced them. "You swear you will remain behind? How sweet; I guess someone has managed to penetrate your cold heart." He leered. "Or maybe you're the one who's done th—"

"Shut up!" Kiseira did not need to hear anymore. The poor girl was already being tainted just by being around these fools.

Kaiba balled his hands into fists and glared at Huto. "Those are my terms. Take them or leave them."

The gang quieted itself as Huto made a pretense of debating. Then, blackish teeth showing once more, he said, "Agreed."

Instantly, those around Kiseira shoved her out of their midst and made the circle completely around Kaiba. An outcast, the pale girl stared back at the gang with wide, terrified eyes. From the back, all she could see was movement that seemed to involve kicking and punching. A few groans came from the center, but soon that was indiscernible for the hoots and laughter.

This was not what was supposed to happen! Kiseira picked herself up from the ground. The ring was intimidating, but something more powerful than fear was within her, and not to answer to it would be unforgivable.

It was amazing how utterly their attention was on Kaiba. As soon as she had been shoved out, they had forgotten her. Well, Kiseira would be giving them something to remember from now on.

What was the best way to enter the circle? All of the broad-shouldered young men were too close to slip through. Wait—she saw now that one was holding back, not looking pleased at all to be there. His eyes looked as if he wished he could be somewhere else. None of the battle rage that was in the others' eyes was within his own. Once, he glanced up and met her eyes.

There seemed to be a kind of understanding. He did not move, but Kiseira came closer, gradually picking up speed. The man stepped aside as she came close and let her within the circle.

All the hoots and jeers were slowing up as they realized the foreigner in their midst.

The girl raced forward to take the blows, and for a moment, all their senses deceived them. It seemed a powerful creature, maybe even a dragon, had rushed forward, spreading its wings in a shield to save one.

They all stared and froze as the mirage took place before their eyes. Arms were pasted to their sides and legs sturdily on the ground. No one dared to move. None, but one.

A quick movement came from behind Huto, and something glittering flew toward the innocent white creature. There seemed to be a roar as the object came closer, and great blue eyes were furious.

Then, as the knife penetrated the white skin, the girl was back—struck, bleeding, and weakened.

Everyone stood stock still in silence.

Finally, one gang member, in the silence, took a step forward. Nervously, he said, "I hear sirens."

The whisper of police went through them, and the gang dispersed.

Huto turned to his sister and swore at her. His sister's action had the unnatural feeling of slaying a unicorn. A curse would inevitably follow the murder of an innocent soul. "Now, look what you've done!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her after him.

Lai looked at the two on the ground and hesitated. But, the thought of Metsukiao made him turn aside. If he wanted to get control of his daughter, he could not have a criminal record.

When the blows had stopped falling, Kaiba had merely tensed to prepare for more. Still, he had not been ready for the crumpling of someone on top of him. At first, he had flinched. Then, as feet ran away, he uncurled himself painfully and looked what had fallen on him.

"Kiseira," he said, staring. Quickly, he straightened her, hand finding the hilt of a knife in her chest. Trickles of blood had already started coming from the wound.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. "Seto."

"What did you do?" he asked, horrified. The sirens were coming closer. Somehow, help must be coming. People could survive wounds like this today. The knife had not struck her heart, he was certain. It was on the other side.

"Your brother still needs you," she wheezed, looking at him through half-closed eyes. "That is…why you had to live."

She coughed, bringing up blood. The knife must have sliced straight to her lung…

Kiseira struggled to draw breath enough for talk, despite being told to just concentrate on breathing. "I…wanted to protect…you, remember?" A tremor went through her body, but she still smiled.

The red blood did not look right on her skin. He wiped it away from her mouth, but it left a nasty residue. Her eyes were still partially open, but she had not blinked for a long time. There was one more shaky inhale before the air left in a soft whoosh. All was then quiet.

Cold she had ever appeared, but warmth had been her very nature. Gathering her into his arms, ignoring his own pain, Kaiba gazed down at her truly pasty face, the scar avidly sticking out. Softly, he touched his lips to its mark and carried her away. His first and last kiss of Kiseira.

By then, the police had arrived at the scene and were coming nearer.

"Where were you?" he asked, bodily literally shaking with anger.

One policeman looked at what he was holding. "I'm afraid we were held up with another call, sir. Come this way—"

"Don't touch me," he said coldly. "You mean you were too frightened to show up before the appointed time? You thought you might actually have had to deal with the gang?"

"That's not exactly accurate, Mr. Kaiba. You yourself said you would be hiding, so there seemed no need to hurry here. We had to answer a different need in another part of town. The rest of the police were going around this area to set up traps to ensnare the gang in."

"And did they work?"

The officer looked away. "We caught one."

Kaiba laughed bitterly. "One. Thanks for that."

An ambulance's sirens blared nearby, and the workers rushed out, taking Kiseira's still form from him. They would try to revive her, but Kaiba knew nothing would bring her back. She had already returned here once. There was no reason to come again.

A few days had passed. Kiseira had had a very small funeral at the expense of Kaiba, who remained stony-faced throughout the entire ordeal. No one arrived but the people of the household. Later, after all of them were gone, a different man approached the grave that held but a first name and death date. There was also a picture of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I'm sorry, Kiseira," Lai murmured. "If I hadn't let you in, you would not have died. Maybe, if I had been brave enough to stand up to Huto before, none of the fighting would have happened. But, I can't help but feel that somehow, this was what you wanted." He placed a white carnation near the roses and left.

Mokuba had been very quiet, but the worried expression he wore on his face merely made Kaiba angry each time he saw it.

"I'm fine," he said once, even though Mokuba had said nothing.

"No, you're not, Seto."

Kaiba did not answer, merely thinking to himself, what was the point of knowing history and past lives when one could not change them?

It seemed the boy could read his thoughts. Or maybe, their thoughts had gone in the same direction. "You wish you hadn't known Kiseira, then?"

"Yes," Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba just sadly looked after him. Some, it seemed, would rather feel no pain than remember the joy that had once been theirs.

The boy went up the stairs to answer the crying of Metsukiao. Once again, the maids were helping, but Mokuba did most of it. He even got up in the night to care for her. His older brother would not go near her.

"It looks like it's just you and me, now, Metsukiao. I wish you'd stop crying. I miss her, too."

The mind has certain defenses to help it cope with stress and great trauma. One of those ways is to forget. So, that is what he did. Kaiba began to forget Kiseira completely.

Mokuba never tried to bring up the girl as a topic any longer because it led to more silent responses. Instead, he stayed away from his brother more and more because he wanted to remember the girl who had come here and put a smile on all their faces.

And, as usual, Kaiba turned toward work as a way to hide from the real world. There were plenty of nights he stayed late trying to get pieces of work completed that were not very important. His brother said nothing. Instead, he just watched his brother slowly becoming more machine-like. Seto was worse than he was before Kiseira. At that moment, Mokuba, too, wished she had never come.

School was something the Kaibas had to think of once more. It would be a welcome relief and an aid in ridding the memory of Kiseira forever. However, going to school meant Mokuba would not be at home to help take care of the child. But, the fear of who would take care of Metsukiao during the day vanished.

There was a phone call one night, and after it, Kaiba had gruffly told Mokuba to say goodbye to the child.

"You should, too." Mokuba went upstairs.

It was far later in the night that Kaiba went to stand by the crib. What he said to the sleeping baby remained silent, for he did not dare speak aloud for fear tears might fall. Never had they fallen yet, and he wanted to keep it that way.

It was probably best that Lai was getting Metsukiao. Kaiba could never look at her without seeing Kiseira. After a small brush of her black hair, Kaiba silently left the room.

The next day, Lai came to pick up the child. Kaiba let Mokuba deal with it.

The man still came and tried to speak with him, but the CEO was hardly cooperative. All he did during the time was continue working.

Lai explained that he had allowed Kiseira into the circle and that he was sorry. Kaiba said nothing. He did not allow himself to think of that night.

Sighing, Lai looked away from the young man's bruised and battered face as he continued, "I know it helps to talk. I've been there. But maybe you don't want me comparing myself to you."

Mokuba arrived with the baby, and Lai's pale blue eyes lit up. He stood to receive her and all the supplies were being packed away as well. Nothing was to remain behind in the house.

He hesitated. "I suppose, now, that she means to you exactly what she means to me. I could let her stay here. I owe you."

Mokuba took a sudden inhale as he looked at his older brother. Lai was also gazing at him trying to hold in his own desires.

Kaiba looked directly at Lai. "Take her away and never let her know she spent time with us."

There was a silence, though Mokuba's eyes filled up and he left.

"If that's what you want," Lai said eventually, scooping up Metsukiao. The butler showed him to the door.

Mokuba was not happy. It was worse than that night on the stairs. When the short kid confronted his brother, he was calm and sincere. "I hate you, Seto."

Kaiba was not surprised, so he moved past to go to his room.

Astonished, Mokuba swiveled around to look at his older brother. Kaiba's lack of answer just made Mokuba more furious. The boy watched his brother leave, and then he went to his own room and locked the door.

The dreams were back to haunt him that night. He did not see Kiseira, for he was truly forgetting her, but a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Its eyes were incredibly sad as it looked down at something around its neck.

One of the necklaces that the brothers both wore was there. It was open to the grinning picture of Mokuba, and the Blue-Eyes looked from the boy to him. It was obvious what was meant. What was left to him was scantily little. It was best to protect what was there before nothing remained.

Kaiba was in his brother's room the next morning as he woke up. The boy was startled to see him sitting there, but he guessed it was easy to pick the lock. Then, ignoring his older brother, Mokuba got out of bed and headed to the door.

"Mokuba."

"What?" he asked angrily without turning around.

Closing his eyes, Kaiba took a deep breath. "I want you to know that the feeling isn't mutual. And I didn't mean to break my promise."

The boy glanced back. "You already explained that if you had a good reason, you wouldn't listen to it anyway. And you had a good reason."

Right then, Kaiba was not certain that it was one. When he had gone, nothing had changed, except he was a lot sorer. But thinking about that was a faint memory of _her_, so he stopped.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mokuba. That's my promise."

The adolescent fully turned around, the wrath out of his face. His mournful look was almost worse.

"Then I will take care of you, Seto." The boy went back over to his brother and hugged him. "If you would let me."

A trace of a smile was on Kaiba's face. "You've already been doing that well."

Over a month had gone by when Kaiba discovered something he had to do. He could not recall exactly why he had wanted it, but he did know who it belonged to. The CEO had to return something to a certain person. Kaiba did not touch the object, but left it in the bag and walked over to the game shop. Fortunately, Yugi and his friends were somewhere else in the store, and Yugi's grandfather agreed to return it to the boy. Kaiba left as the man was walking in to the group of friends right then.

That was all, then. The memory-stirring Rod was back where it belonged. Just in time to be taken that night, as well…

The End-

Author's Note: Now, before doing anything else, post me a review with your true feelings, please! Then come back and finish my note.

Thanks so much for sticking around for the entire story everyone! I really appreciate all reviews and am constantly trying to improve my writing.

I set it up for the beginning of the Egyptian Arc, which starts with the Spirit of the Millenium Ring taking back the Ring from Yugi. (Don't ask how the Spirit could be present in Bakura if the Ring was with Yugi. I don't know; I've only seen pictures and read about the plot online.) Also, I tried to keep the plot parallel to what it was in Egypt before. The role of Kisara saving Seto and Seto saving her a couple times were from that, as well as Kisara wanting to protect Seto.


End file.
